Problems along the way
by Lifes a beach
Summary: CHAPTER 19 POSTED: His skin, which had always seemed to have an odd iridescence to it, no longer glowed in the moonlight, but seemed to blend in with the dim surroundings. It looked more grey than white, and the man from Gondor suddenly had the urge to...
1. Tiny Troubles

Newly corrected. Evidently I had A LOT of typos! My bad!   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Fellowship, but I did happen to steal Legolas' virtue, and there is a mysterious Ranger-shaped sack that keeps trying to get out of my closet. I own a large chunk of Middle Earth where I plan on building my summer home, and I've been accused of four Hobbit-knappings in the past week alone  
  
This takes place about a week or so before the Fellowship reaches Hollin. For all of you Tolkien purists, *sticks out tongue* it's my fic, so I can do what I want with the characters.  
  
Please R &R!! I can take constructive criticism!  
  
** denotes thought  
  
*********************  
  
His feet ached. He couldn't remember the last time they hurt so badly. It had been three hours at least since Gandalf had last called a halt, and they had been marching for hours before that.   
  
*It wouldn't be so bad*, Pippin thought, *If Gandalf or Aragorn knew that in order for something to qualify as a path, it must be somewhat capable of being traveled*. The road was getting steadily harder as they got nearer to Hollin, and more than anything, Pippin was getting irritated with the so-called "paths" that Gandalf and Strider were leading them on. Since they traveled by night for secrecy purposes, Pippin couldn't always make out obstacles such as large rocks or tree stumps that he came across. the hobbit's only consolation was that Merry seemed to be having as much trouble as he was.  
  
"When do you think Gandalf's going to give us a rest?" the young Took whispered to his older cousin.  
  
Surprised by the sudden voice in his ear, the curly haired hobbit jumped just in time to catch his broad foot on a knurled tree root and fall flat on his face. Pippin would have laughed, had he the energy to escape the definite onslaught that it would provoke from the older hobbit, but tired as he was, Pippin settled instead for giving Merry a hand up. He heard hushed whispers coming from the back of the company where Aragorn and Legolas currently brought up the rearguard, resulting in a weather-beaten Aragorn overtaking the two stumbling hobbits on his way to join Gandalf at the head of the company.  
  
"Dawn will be approaching soon," Aragorn said, "perhaps we should find a place to camp for the day."  
  
Preparing to argue the fact that dawn was about and hour away, Gandalf turned, but stopped short when he saw the state that the two youngest members of their Company were in. Gandalf looked thoughtful for a moment, while he silently surveyed his fellow travelers. Hearing the possibility of rest to come, the Company began to make its way to where Aragorn and Gandalf currently stood. Merry, looking thoroughly miffed, was dusting himself off with the help of a weary, yet amused looking Pippin. To all eyes, save Gandalfs perhaps, Gimli looked as though he could go on for another few hours, though the wizard noticed that the dwarf was leaning heavily on his axe. Frodo was breathing rather hard and had plopped down at the feet of Sam, who was leaning on Bill for support, whispering something into the pony's ear. There was a slight sheen of sweat on   
  
Boromir's forehead and his breath was coming more rapidly than he would have like for Gandalf to have noticed. The nights march was really telling on everyone-- everyone, that is, except for Legolas. The elf looked for all the world as though he had just had a long, refreshing night of sleep, and he raised his eyebrows expectantly and gave a slight smile when Gandalf met his gaze. The wizard frowned inwardly.  
  
"Do you know of a safe place that we might make camp for the day, Aragorn?" he said at length. Aragorn looked off to the side as though trying to remember the landscape.   
  
"If my memory is correct--" he began.  
  
"Let's hope it is, or we're all doomed," Merry muttered grumpily under his breath. He completely missed the steely glare Gandalf sent him, as the muffled laughter coming from Legolas had caught his attention.  
  
"If my memory is correct," he said again, turning his gaze from Merry back to Gandalf, "then there should be a small clearing about a quarter of an hours march from our current location."  
  
"You shall lead us to it then, " Gandalf replied, and all four hobbits uttered a sigh of relief.  
  
Aragorn started off again into the wilderness, followed not to closely by Gandalf. After Gandalf came Frodo and Sam leading Bill, then came the sullen looking Boromir followed by the ever disgruntled looking Gimli. Behind him, Merry and Pippin came fumbling along, and at the very back of the Company, Legolas looking intently at the trees on either side of them.  
  
In this manner, they arrived at the small clearing that Aragorn had described as the first pre-dawn light touched the topmost leaves of the surrounding trees. Merry and Pippin flopped down onto the ground immediately and began the construction of the mound of cloaks and blankets that they, Sam and Frodo had called a bed. As the rest of the Fellowship spread out and began to claim spots to lay out their own beds, Frodo and Sam contributed their own cloaks and blankets to Merry and Pippins pile and headed towards the center of the little clearing to begin preparations for the morning meal.  
  
"Legolas, your keen elven eyes see farthest and clearest in this dim light..." Aragorn mused.  
  
Legolas raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"Could you backtrack to where we left the path and scout around to make sure we can not be followed?"  
  
Legolas' suspicions were confirmed. It was a legitimate request on the Rangers behalf, but most of the Fellowship, Legolas included, saw the true reasoning behind it. It was to keep the Elf and the Dwarf separated during the time when camp was being set up, as that was the time period when they usually chose to begin one of their endless verbal sparring matches. Of course, this was only prolonging the inevitable, as an argument would most likely break out as soon as Legolas returned.  
  
A look of insult only another elf could have caught flashed across Legolas' eyes. *Is the dwarf so much a child that I must be sent away so that he can keep his foolish tongue in check?* Legolas thought irritably. "Of course," he said, answering both his and Aragorns questions. With that he turned and disappeared into the trees so quickly that Merry blinked and rubbed his eyes, not even sure if the elf had really been there to begin with.  
  
When Aragorn had finished making his own bed, he headed off to the edge of the camp opposite Merry and Pippin where Gandalf had spread out his cloak. They began immediately to talk in hin hushed voices as if resuming an unfinished discussion. Once Pippin decided that this was of no immediate concern to himself, he turned back to what he was doing before Aragorn had attracted his attention: pestering Merry.  
  
"You know Merry, I've been thinking..."  
  
"Did it hurt?" Merry snapped. He had been thoroughly annoyed with his younger cousin since Pippin had caused him to take an involuntary dive into the dirt.  
  
"No," Pippin said matter of factly. Then, apparently continuing on with his original thought, "Last night when Gandalf stopped Legolas and Gimli from arguing, Legolas said something in Elvish, probably an insult, and Gandalf didn't look too pleased-- hey, wait up!"   
  
Merry had begun to walk towards Frodo and Sam in an attempt to rid himself of his younger cousin. Pippin didn't take the hint.   
  
"And anyway, Elves have been at odds with Dwarves for thousands of years, so if it was an insult, it must have been good--"  
  
Merry was now purposefully ignoring his cousin, though Gimli, who had been tending the little campfire, made a decisive snort and pointedly walked back to his own cloak and lay down.  
  
"--and I was wondering if you thought if Legolas would mind teaching me some of those Elvish insults--"  
  
Merry looked up to see Boromir quickly turn away, a bemused look on his face. *Wonderful, no Boromir thinks hobbits are complete idiots*, Merry thought bitterly, the beginnings of a migraine starting at his temples.  
  
"--so then, if Pearl or Pervinca are mean to me, they won't even know if I'm insulting them--"  
  
Merry was now trying to decide if Pippin was born with very little tact, or none at all.  
  
"--and that way, my Da couldn't get mad at me--"  
  
"PIPPIN! I am not in the mood, will you GET LOST?!" Merry yelled in his frustration.  
  
A twinge of guilt crept over him at seeing the hurt in hid little cousin's eyes, but it was replaced by relief when Pippin said. "Fine!" and stomped back to the sleeping mound at the edge of the clearing.   
  
An odd silence followed, and Merry realized that everyone was staring at him. He cleared his throat and suddenly became very interested in the fire. Gradually, everyone turned back to what they were doing: Frodo and Sam began once again to rummage through food packs, Gimli lay back down, Boromir began shining his shield, and Aragorn and Gandalf took up their conversation once more.  
  
*Finally*, Merry thought as he stared into the flames, and he breathed a small sigh of relief.  
  
********  
  
Legolas had been feeling rather insulted that Aragorn chose to make him leave rather than the Dwarf. *Of course*, he thought somewhat disdainfully as he made his way through the trees, *if Estel had sent the Dwarf out here, he would most likely make more tracks than he was trying to cover up*. He paused as a squirrel crossed the trail he was following back to where they had left the path. *I am a WoodElf*, he told himself, *I can't have that confounded dwarf distracting me from that task at hand*. He silently scolded himself for not paying more attention to what he was doing, and took off again, leaping silently from branch to branch.  
  
It didn't take long for him to find his way back to where they had left that path. He neither saw nor felt the presence of unfriendly eyes, and he gave a small chuckle when he found the exact spot where Merry had hit the dirt. He dropped to the ground with catlike grace and began to cover it up. He tried to focus on what he was doing, but the prince's mind kept wandering back to the previous day when , because of interference from Gandalf, the Dwarf had gotten the last word. *What was it that he said? Ah yes, he said that Elves wouldn't know quality craftsmanship from a hole in the ground*. The elf prince had been about to reply that Dwarven craftsmanship was no better than a hole in the ground, when Gandalf had interjected that warriors did not act like such children. Legolas was a warrior, and nearly 3000 years old to boot. It was the Dwarf who was a child, not he. *We shall see who has the last word, Dwarf*. Retribution on behalf of his honor must be both swift and satisfying, and Legolas spent the short trip back to camp envisioning a frantic, now beardless Dwarf running through the woods.  
  
He arrived at the clearing in silence, and no one seemed to notice that he had returned. He surveyed the little camp area and was slightly confused by what he saw. Aragorn, realizing that the Elf had returned, met his gaze. Legolas drew his eyebrows together and frowned when he made eye contact.  
  
"What's wrong, Legolas? What did you find?" he asked, the note of worry in his voice catching the attention of all those present.  
  
"It is not what I have found, so much as something we seem to have...lost," he replied quizzically. Now it was Aragorns turn to be confused, and he was silent as he sent Legolas a questioning gaze. He didn't currently have the patience for Elvish word games.  
  
Legolas looked around the camp for emphasis and said at length, "Where is our young Master Peregrin?"  
  
A small gasp escaped Merry's mouth as everyone began to visually inspect the camp from where they were standing. Merry ran over to the pile of cloaks where he saw Pippin last and frantically began to tear it apart. His jaw dropped and he stared off into space when he came to the realization that Legolas had been correct. Pippin was gone.  
  
*********  
  
TBC...  
  
Teah: Oh no, not Pippin!! He's my favorite Hobbit!  
  
Frodo: Well what about me?! I thought I was your favorite Hobbit!  
  
Teah: No, you're just short eye candy. *see's Sam brandishing a saucepan* That's my story, and I'm sticking to it! Now back in the cupboard!  
  
Sam: *see's Teah brandishing a whip* run Mr. Frodo!  
  
There may be a slight delay while I attempt to round up some escapees. 


	2. Lost and Found

*Beams with joy* I was so happy with all the comments people left me...I just love encouragement! I have a new beta now *beta waves at you*, so hopefully there won't be NEARLY so many typos. *grins at new beta for encouragement* In case anyone was wondering, seeing as I forgot when I posted the first chapter, the date is January 1, 3019 TA. Ooooh yeah, if any questions are posed in your comments, they will be answered at the end of the chapter, K? Alrighty! On with the show!!   
  
************  
  
Problems Along the Way  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lost and Found  
  
************  
  
Struggling to free himself from a thorn bush that had decided to start taking prisoners, Pippin gave up and admitted defeat. He was totally and utterly lost. And now because of the aforementioned bush, his hands were cut up and were bleeding badly. Why had he stormed off like that?! *Why was Merry so mad at me? I didn't do anything to try to annoy him, I was just asking him a question*. But it was too late now. He had been walking for a good three quarters of an hour and had completely lost his sense of direction. *I knew I shouldn't have taken any turns. If I had walked in a straight line, I could have walked straight back, but I didn't even do that!* The little Hobbit thought remorsefully. *First Merry's mad at me, and now I've gotten myself completely lost. I can't do anything right!*  
  
"No use in getting myself lost any further," he said aloud to himself. He plopped down on the ground right where he was, totally hidden from view by the large bush. "I'll just sit and wait for someone to come find me." *But what if they don't find me? What if they haven't even noticed I'm gone and they leave without me?* The thought of being left alone in the wild to survive by himself terrified the little Hobbit.  
  
"Nonsense," he told himself. Merry would certainly notice that he was gone and insist that they look for him. *But what if Merry's still mad at me and decides that he doesn't want a cousin who can't do anything right? But what about Frodo? Surely he would miss me?* But Frodo probably had more important things on his mind. *Strider would certainly come and rescue me,* he thought with hope. *Or Legolas. He's one of the kindest people I've ever met. He would never leave me out here on my own.* Songbirds were in the trees overhead, but Pippin didn't even notice them.  
  
Despite the renewed hope of the Elf prince coming to save him, Pippin could not help but feel totally alone as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
********  
  
"We have to go out and look for him!" Merry was starting to panic now. He had no idea how long Pippin had been gone and a horrible feeling of dread was slowly filling him.  
  
"Fool of a Took," Gandalf said, "to go and run off on his own like this..."  
  
"We have no idea where he went, what if he's hurt, or worse?" Frodo asked, looking back and forth from Gandalf to Aragorn. The panic in Merry's voice was really starting to worry Frodo.  
  
"I'm sure that he's alright," Legolas offered hopefully, "he's probably just upset." The steady gaze of his deep blue eyes was soft, yet unyielding, and Frodo felt a little better from looking into them.   
  
"Perhaps we should split up and look for him," Boromir said. He had started taking a liking for the little Hobbit, and the concern from the other Hobbits on his behalf made something click inside of Boromir. He realized that he was worried for Pippin too.  
  
"A wise suggestion," Gandalf said, "Aragorn, you, Legolas and Boromir will go in search in search of him, while the rest of us wait here in case he comes back."  
  
"Right," Aragorn said, "Legolas only just returned from the way we came, and he neither saw nor heard any sign of the Hobbit, so it is no use for use to search that way. We shall split up and go in three different directions. Whistle if you find him."  
  
With a quick smile and a nod, Legolas took off in the direction opposite the way they had entered the clearing. Boromir, not knowing how to feel about taking orders from Aragorn, settled for a nod and an affirming grunt. He went to the left, while Aragorn headed off to the right.  
  
********  
  
It wasn't tiring work, but it was tedious. Literally like looking for a needle in a haystack. Pippin could be anywhere. The man from Gondor was not at all happy about having to look for this little creature through all the trees and underbrush, but just the same, his mind had surrendered to one thing: he was worried about the little hobbit and would look until the next morning if he had to, despite the fact that he had been up all night.  
  
He only hoped that either he, or one of the others, would find Pippin before then.  
  
He came then to an area like a clearing, except that it had a few tree's here and there, and the ground was covered entirely by thick short bushes that came up to his waist. With a mental groan, Boromir began to try and make his way through the dense brush. After about ten minutes of struggling with the bushes and only making it in a few feet, his frustration began to get the better of him. *That hobbit could be anywhere in this, standing even, and I wouldn't be able to find him*. Boromir made up his mind, and despite the risks of it attracting any unwanted attention, he began to call the hobbit's name. "Pippin!"  
  
Pippin woke from his untimely slumber with a start. He could have sworn that he heard his name being called. *But I suppose I was only dreaming* he thought, and was about to fall into his mental Pit of Despair once more when he heard it.  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
He definitely heard it that time. He jumped to his feet, somewhat hindered by the bushes tugging at his clothes, but he was too short to see anything around him.  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
The voice was close to were he was, but whose voice was it?  
  
"You blasted hobbit, are you in here?!"  
  
"Boromir!" Pippin yelled.  
  
The little hobbits voice came from only about ten feet away from Gondor's Captain. "Pippin, why didn't you answer me when I called to you?" Relief washed over the man, but he did his best to sound angry at the little hobbit.  
  
"I was asleep!" Pippin yelled, both surprised and overwhelmingly happy at being found by Boromir.  
  
Once that man had gotten a satisfactory idea of where the hobbit was located, he began the battle through the thick bushes to get to him. After what seemed like hours, Boromir parted two bushes with his powerful arms and there was the little Pippin staring balefully up at him. Boromir frowned when he saw how cut up Pippin's hands were, but he couldn't force back the smile that came with the relief of finding the little hobbit.  
  
Pippin wanted to know what in Middle Earth this man was grinning at as two powerful arms freed him from the bushes that entangled his clothes and lifted him into the air.  
  
Boromir held the little hobbit to his chest, much like the way he would carry a small child, and started on the tiring way back to camp. He had made it out of the net of bushes when Aragorn's words on their parting flashed through his head. He licked his lips and let out a long shrill whistle. Satisfied, and a bit regretful, that it was loud enough for anyone from there to Mordor to hear, he continued on his way.  
  
The last thing Pippin remembered before dreams overcame him was Boromir saying something about running off and worrying the rest of the Fellowship. Laying his head on the large man's powerful shoulder, the tired little Pippin once more fell asleep.   
  
********  
  
*The dratted little Hobbit! Running off on his own.* Gimli was overtly annoyed with the little Hobbits by now, what with their non-stop jabbering, and kept mumbling under his breath about not coming along on this quest to be a baby-sitter. Of course, he was somewhat worried for the Hobbit, but he'd never admit that to anyone, at least not out loud. It was then that he heard a long shrill whistle, not too far off, coming from the direction that Boromir had left in. *Good*, he thought, *now I can get back to planning revenge on that accursed Elf!*  
  
A small smile could be seen starting at the corners of Gandalf's mouth, and he breathed a little sigh of relief. The banter coming from the hobbits direction started up with renewed vigor.  
  
"He had better be alright! When I get my hands on him..."  
  
"Now Merry, how's that for logic? If he's okay, you'll hurt him, and if he's hurt you'll welcome him with open arms?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Don't go tryin' to figure out that Brandybuck logic, Mr. Frodo. Like as not Mr. Pippin would be thinking the same thing..."  
  
This was starting to give the Dwarf a headache. He reached into his pack to search for his water skin and, he would be ashamed to say, gave a startled cry as the crowned Prince of Mirkwood dropped down out of the trees right in front of him.  
  
"Watch what you're doing, you foolish Elf!!"  
  
Legolas sent the Dwarf a look that could have froze Mt. Doom to the core, but instead of retaliation, turned his back on Gimli to scan the woods. *I have bigger tree's to climb* he thought, and concentrated on the surrounding woods.  
  
He heard Aragorn approaching before he saw him, and soon the Ranger came striding into the clearing. It actually surprised Legolas that Pippin did not seem to be with Aragorn. He sent a questioning look to the Ranger just as Boromir came tramping into the clearing with a sleeping little Hobbit in his arms.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry and Frodo shouted at once.  
  
The little Hobbit was gently roused as the Boromir slowly lowered him to the ground. The Man of Gondor stood up quickly and backed away as three Hobbits came crashing towards him and Pippin.   
  
Aragorn gave a chuckle and then said in a low voice, "I take it that the Hobbit is alright then?" The Rangers head was cocked slightly in Boromir's direction, but he wasn't looking at the man. Boromir followed Aragorn's gaze and his eyes fell on Legolas. The Elf had his slender arms crossed over his chest with his bow slung over his shoulder, and at first glance seemed to be observing the Hobbit group-hug that was taking place in front of him. But then Boromir noticed that the Woodland Prince was in fact looking past the Hobbits and was eyeing the Dwarf that had lain back down in his blanket. Boromir couldn't read Elf's expression, and was suddenly consumed with the desire to learn what the Elf was thinking, to see what was going on behind those solemn blue eyes. He felt entranced by them...  
  
"Boromir?" The Rangers voice snapped Boromir back to reality. He was surprised to see Aragorn staring at him, his eyes full of concern. "Is something wrong with Pippin?"  
  
"No, well, yes--" he stammered, a little agitated at being caught off his guard, "but nothing serious," he finished quickly. "Just some cuts on his hands, not deep."  
  
At that moment, Merry pushed himself off Pippin, and held him by his shoulders at arms length. "What did you think you were doing running off like that?!"  
  
The little Hobbit did his best to look as pathetic as possible.  
  
"Don't ever do something as foolish as that again! What if you had gotten hurt?!"  
  
"I did get hurt," Pippin said softly, looking directly into Merry's eyes.  
  
"WHAT?! Where?!" Merry yelled.  
  
"What happened? Where are you hurt?" Frodo piped in.  
  
Pippin held out his scratched, bloody hands for his cousins to see. They started fussing over their younger cousin anew, acting as though his scratched up hands had actually been cut off.  
  
Aragorn looked at the scene in front of him, and then at Sam, who was shaking his head and frowning. The Ranger gave a soft laugh that only he *and probably Legolas* could hear. *He knows how to play his cousins like a well tuned harp. Must have done this before*  
  
"Come," he said, "we must get those hands cleaned up. There should be a small waterfall that is fed by a tributary of the Loudwater* somewhere in the area. We shall make for it, and then perhaps finally get some rest for the day."  
  
Frodo sighed; Boromir grunted in acknowledgment; Gandalf nodded; Pippin continued to be fussed over by Merry; Sam mumbled something about breakfast getting cold; Legolas removed his bow and in its place on his shoulder slung his pack; but Gimli-- he showed his obvious anger at having to move after getting comfortable by making all of his actions violent. He viciously rolled up his blanket and crammed it into his pack. Instead of setting his axe that doubled for a walking stick on the ground, he thrust it into the bark of a nearby tree.   
  
Legolas spun around to face the Dwarf's direction before Gimli's hand even left the haft of his axe. There was fire in his eyes to beat the Dark Lord himself. *He has no right to treat the trees so disrespectfully simply because he's tired*. As Gimli violently shook out his cloak, Legolas queried, "Has the ~legendary~ endurance and stamina of the Naugrim worn out so quickly in you, Dwarf?" His voice was icy cold, and dripping with malice and sarcasm; yet his face betrayed no emotions.  
  
Gimli, quickly taking in what had incurred such a wrathful inquiry from the Elf, shot back, "It's a tree, Elf; a thing, bearing no thoughts or emotions." He was clearly trying to infuriate the Prince. "The only thing it should have is an expectation to be cleaved."  
  
"Clearly Dwarf," he paused narrowing his eyes, "you are wrong as usual, for you see, you surprised this tree." He let show a small sinister smile, "It is not everyday that a stump attacks its superiors."   
  
Now it was Gimli who was infuriated. "Why you--" he began, taking a step foreword. He pulled on the haft of his axe to loose it from the tree, only to find it stuck tight.  
  
Legolas laughed a light, airy laugh that seemed to come so naturally to his people. "You see? She agrees with me!" he laughed again as Gimli pulled in vain.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" It was Gandalf. "Really, we must get moving."  
  
"Of course Mithrandir," Legolas said with a slight bow, "you are wise and I heed your wisdom."   
  
He looked so incredibly innocent. *Looks can be deceiving* Gandalf thought with a sigh.  
  
As soon as Legolas righted himself to his full height, Gimli's axe came free and he landed hard on the ground. Legolas turned and walked towards the trees, leaving Gimli fuming on the ground.  
  
********  
  
They traveled for half of an hour when they started to hear the sounds of Aragorn's waterfall (all except for Legolas who had in fact heard it early that morning before they stopped), and with this urging their weary bodies on, they quickened their pace. Soon they found that they were standing on the top of a stony ridge, looking down into a basin of sorts. To their right, some twenty paces away, was the waterfall, and so powerful was its force that the waters didn't touch the almost vertical face of the ridge, and instead, shot out over it about five feet before it plummeted fifty feet to the deep, icy pool below. To their left, the waters calmed and continued on their natural course in the river.  
  
Sam was uneasy, and wouldn't go within ten feet of the edge of the ridge. It was a fifty foot drop to the pool. The waters below them were churning so violently with the force of the falls that it looked to Sam as though he were peering over the edge of some great tea kettle that had been on the heat far too long. "Don't worry Bill," Sam said reassuringly, "you and I won't go nowhere near that waterfall." Even from his current position, Sam felt the cool mist of the mighty water collect on his face.  
  
"We must make our way down the ridge to the river where the water is calm. Had we continued our original course, we would have crossed this river further on, in a few days or so," Aragorn said informatively. Pippin felt a twinge of guilt.  
  
Legolas was standing at the edge of the ridge, peering into the icy water below. The air here tasted fresh and clean, and he breathed deep. *It is so peacefull here* he thought in contentment.  
  
"Let us get a move on then, we've no time to sit and admire the ~scenery~," Gimli said with a glare in Legolas direction.  
  
*Why must he ruin everything?* Legolas thought, highly insulted that the Dwarf had interrupted his peace. "Come a bit nearer, Master Dwarf, and I shall give you a closer look at the water."  
  
"Nay Elf, you stand here tarrying long enough for all nine of us."  
  
"And you simply stand there shorter than half of us."  
  
"Watch it, Elf, you tread dangerous ground!" Gimli yelled over the sound of the falls, his anger welling up.  
  
"At least I do not tread so near to it," Legolas shot back. He wasn't yelling, but his voice seemed to carry over the water.  
  
Gimli was positively seething. He couldn't contain his anger. Without warning, Gimli lunged at Legolas. The Elf Prince hadn't expected the Dwarf to act with such audacity.   
  
He dodged and turned to the side, but not soon enough; the Dwarf's fist caught wind in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. He lost his balance, and before he knew it, he was falling, and Gimli with him.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship watched in horror as Legolas and Gimli plummeted fifty feet and disappeared beneath the churning surface of the icy water. Suddenly, the world went silent. It was as if the waterfall made no sound at all. Seconds ticked by, and Aragorn thought he would go mad if he did not hear something. Then something broke the deafening silence. Something that made that hair on the back of his neck stand up and his stomach flip-flop in an explosion of butterflies. It was close, and in the absolute silence, it was the only thing that Aragorn heard. A howl.  
  
Suddenly, the world came rushing back to Aragorn and only a few seconds had gone by; the pounding of the water, the wind in the trees. He realized that he was on his stomach with arms reaching down to the pool far below. *I must have dove to catch Legolas* he reasoned. He turned his head to his remaining companions who looked at him with hope that their two companions had surfaced. *They didn't hear it* he thought.  
  
He looked Gandalf in the eye and uttered one word that left his companions flabbergasted and terrified.  
  
"Wargs."  
  
********   
  
*The river Bruinen  
  
Legolas: I fell?! I'm an Elf!! I'm not supposed to fall!!   
  
Teah: Be quiet!! You were pushed, AND you took a Dwarf with you!  
  
Legolas: Still...  
  
Teah: Yay, chapter 2 is up!! Go me!! Hope I didn't dissapoint anyone with Pippin NOT being in mortal peril:)  
  
Oh yeah,  
  
Avon: Good point about Dwarves (it is in the Silmarillion mainly). That's the reason that I chose Gimli to be the tired one. If he's tired, then it shows how hard the road must have been. thanx a bunch! 


	3. Darkness Comes

So sorry that it's been so long since I last updated! And that this was such a short chapter, but school's starting and as much as I hate to admit it, it has to take priority. But I promise the next chapter will be way longer!! Just stick with me, K? On with the show!  
  
********  
  
Problems Along The Way  
  
Chapter 3  
  
********  
  
"We must leave, and we must leave quickly," Gandalf said to the remaining members of the Fellowship.  
  
Aragorn was still on his stomach, peering into the icy waters below. "Neither of them have surfaced yet. We cannot leave them!" He couldn't just leave Legolas here. The Elf was his best friend, and he could be hurt.  
  
"It may be that neither of them will surface, Aragorn," Gandalf replied quickly, "and even still, we are no use to anyone if we are dead."  
  
This seemed to snap the others out of their surprised stupor. "What do you propose we do? We can't outrun them," Boromir voiced his concerns.  
  
This wasn't good. None of them had had any sleep since the previous day, and there was no way that they could outrun the wargs, even if they had just had a full night of sleep. "We must find somewhere to hide," Gandalf said at length, "Aragorn?"  
  
The Ranger was now standing facing Gandalf, and he seemed lost in thought. "We'll make our way down the ridge as we had planned," he said resignedly, "we shall find a place shallow enough to cross the river, and perhaps that shall throw them off our trail. The rocky hills around here are littered with caves, and some open into the sides of the ravine. We should find a place to hide there."  
  
"Very well. Let us make haste."  
  
********  
  
The world around him was utter blackness. There was nothing; no air, no light, no sound. Just cold and blackness. Then he hit something. Hard. He realized that he had been pushed along at a great pace on some kind path until he had hit something. Then he remembered falling. //I'm under water!!// He pushed off the surface he hit with all the strength that he could muster. His lungs burned, and his limbs ached. Dwarves weren't good swimmers in the first place, and all of his heavy armor wasn't helping.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, he broke the surface of the water. He inhaled deeply, getting in more water than air, and sluttering and coughing, he struggled to make his way to the edge of the pool. He found the edge, but he still couldn't touch bottem. //And why is everything so dark?// With one last burst of strength, he heaved himself out of the pool and lay down on the hard, rocky surface, struggling to breath properly. Once he had calmed down, he tried to take in his surroundings. //Okay, 1)It's dark, 2) I can't hear that waterfall, 3) is that water dripping?//   
  
He got the same feeling he did whenever he was in his chambers at home. //I'm in some kind of cave underground.// He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness; there was the pool in front of him, //There must be a tunnel leading from under the waterfall to the pool in this cave//, but he couldn't see how big the cave was around him. He pulled out his axe, thankfully secured in his belt, and gave the stone ground a few taps, waiting for the echo to come back to him. After deciding that the cave wasn't to big, but had other tunnels leading off from it, he climbed to his feet in order to explore. He had only walked a few steps when he heard something that quite disturbed him: breathing.  
  
It was faint, but he was sure of it. Cautiously, and as quietly as he could, he made his way over to where the breathing was coming from, ax in hand. He strained his eyes to see in the darkness, and either his eys were getting better, or there was a faint glow coming from up ahead.   
  
Finally, he got close enough to see what it was he was seeking. And what it was surprised him. It was Legolas, and he was unconscious, or at least he seemed to be. He was laying on his back with his eyes closed (very un-Elf like), and he was shivering. There was blood on his forehead, which Gimli suspected to be from impact with the same rock he hit. His lips were blue, and he seemed to be cloaked in an unnatural glow compared to the darkness of the rest of the cave. It was only then that Gimli realized just how cold it was in the darkness.   
  
He cautiously walked over to the Elf and lowered his ax. He knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wake up elf!" he said softly. Nothing. He gave him a little shake. "Elf, wake up if you value your life." Legolas didn't even flinch. The Elf never slept with his eyes closed, and always woke if someone so much as stirred in their sleep. He started to worry. //Worry? No, why should I be worried about an Elf? It's his fault that we're down here in the first place!// "Legolas, wake up now or I shall be forced to snap that bow that you prize so much!" The pale Elf shivered even harder.  
  
They couldn't stay here. They were both soaked and freezing cold, and none of their companions would be able to find them here. //The rest of The Fellowship! I hope that they fare better than us!// With newfound strength and resolution, the Dwarf bent down and cafefully heaved the unconsious Elf over his shoulder. "You owe me, Elf."  
  
********  
  
Sorry to leave you hangin'. Don't worry, the next chapter will have more Pippin in it. And for all of you expecting to see some Legolas and Gimli bonding, *sticks out tongue* too frickan' bad!!  
  
Legolas: Oh thank Manwe! You scared me there for a minute!  
  
Gimli: Bloody Elf!  
  
Pippin: Shh! She's going to write about me!  
  
Teah: Quiet! Teah's thinking! Back in your pen!  
  
Legolas, Gimli, Pippin: ... 


	4. Rainclouds Form

*walks into the room being pushed by Pippin and Legolas* Get off, get off! *gives them evil glare* Well, school is in full swing and I'm well adjusted to the work load once more. I've been prompted *another glare* by certain individuals to keep writing the story that got lost with that disk. Evidently, Pippin is an attention whore, Legolas doesn't like being unconscious, and Gimli-kins is tired of carrying said Elf over his shoulder.  
  
Legolas: I'm going to smell like Dwarf! There is nothing worse than the smell of wet Dwarf!  
  
Gimli-kins: How do you think I feel? By the speed of her writing, I've been carrying an unconscious Elf over my shoulder for the past month!  
  
Pippin: Do Elves really weigh that much?  
  
Gimli: Like tote-ing around a giant sack of rocks!  
  
Legolas: That's not true! We Elves hardly weigh anything! And I've been on a diet!  
  
Gimli: Got to keep up that girlish figure?  
  
Legolas: That's it! *leaps onto Gimli with knife in hand*  
  
Gimli: *tries to roll out of the way* Get off me you lunatic!   
  
Shut up, all of you! And get off him you homo!  
  
Legolas: *looks like he's been hit by lightning**quickly climbs off Gimli*  
  
That's better! Now, if you don't mind, I've got a story to write!  
  
Just a note: any text inside ~*~*~ marks equals a dream:)  
  
********  
  
Problems Along The Way  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rainclouds Form  
  
********  
  
Dark clouds were forming overhead. Pippin was absolutely miserable. His feet were starting to ache from all the climbing they had been doing and he had slipped and fallen in the water when they had crossed the river. He heard thunder in the distance. //Great. Just great! As if this day couldn't get any worse.// Suddenly Aragorn halted them.  
  
"Wait here," he said in a hushed voice. He jogged on ahead and disappeared behind an outcropping of rock. Gandalf's eyes were fixed on the spot where Aragorn disappeared.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes, Aragorn reappeared and went straight to Gandalf.  
  
"There is a cave big enough for all of to take shelter in up ahead. There were a number of tunnels leading off from the back of it and I didn't get to explore them all, but it seems safe enough."  
  
"Safer than our current location it seems," Gandalf said with a wary look around him. "Lead us to it then."  
  
The cave was cold and drafty, but it was dry.   
  
"I suggest that we all get some rest while we can," Gandalf said as soon as they were all inside. Aragorn opened his mouth as if to say something, but Gandalf beat him to it. "I will keep watch for now. Get some rest Aragorn," he said with a tone of finality in his voice. Aragorn looked defeated.  
  
Gandalf settled himself down in a place near the mouth of the cave, and Sam and Merry began to lay out the blankets and cloaks for their bed. Just as Boromir and Aragorn were settling themselves on the floor there was a flash of lightning outside. It began to rain.  
  
********  
  
Gimli stopped. He felt like he had been walking in this direction for hours. He had no idea where he had been going nor any idea what time of day it was. All he knew was that he hadn't slept since the previous day, and Legolas still hadn't woken up. He had been going steadily up hill the entire time, but tired as he was, he couldn't tell.  
  
//This is getting me nowhere!// He laid Legolas down on the stone floor and sat down. With a suspicious glance, he waved his hand in front of the Elf Prince's eyes. Nothing. Legolas had long since stopped shivering, but he was freezing cold to the touch. That meant that a) Legolas was starting to warm up or b) Legolas was so cold that his body was beyond shivering. Gimli hoped it was a.  
  
//Alright. I've got to find a way to warm this Elf up so he wakes. We are both still soaking wet, and fire is an impossibility. I've got to get back to the others!// Gimli sighed in defeat. //I've got to keep going. But I'll take some rest first. No use of me falling asleep on my feet.// He settled himself up against the wall and, with a quick look at the unconscious Legolas, fell quickly to sleep.  
  
********  
  
Pippin rolled over for the hundredth time under his cloak. Try as he might, he just couldn't get to sleep. He had too much on his mind. He could see Gandalf smoking his pipe by the entrance of the cave, and he could hear the rain thundering down outside. He let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Alright Pippin, what is it?" Merry caught Pippin by surprise.  
  
"Merry, I thought you were asleep," Pippin said.  
  
"I would have been if the Hobbit next to me could stay still for five seconds." Pippin inwardly cringed. "Now out with it, what's bothering you?"  
  
"It's nothing, the rain's just keeping me up."  
  
Merry sat up. "Don't lie to me Pippin. I can tell when something is bothering you, so what is it?"  
  
Pippin sat up and wrapped his short arms around his knees. He was silent and kept his eyes fixed on the floor in front of his.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, wewouldn'tbeinthismessifitwasn'tforme," he said in one short breath.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Merry scooted closer to Pippin.  
  
Pippin tried to gather his thoughts. //Well, let's see: it was because of me that we left the trail in the first place, my fault that we had to come here so I could get cleaned up, and Legolas was probably irritated at having to look for me when he started fighting with Gimli.//  
  
"Everything!" he said at last.  
  
"Shah," Merry quieted him, "everything is a very broad word Pippin. It includes anything from the creation of this world, which I know for a fact that you had no part in, to the destruction of it, which you haven't done yet."  
  
Pippin didn't feel that Merry was helping. "We wouldn't be stuck in this cave if it wasn't for me."  
  
Now Merry was annoyed. "How can you be so daft Pippin? Did Aunt Eglantine drop you when you were little?"  
  
Pippin was confused. Evidently it showed on his face.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that the wargs would be after us whether or not we came to these falls?"  
  
"Well..." Pippin started.  
  
"And," Merry continued, "did the thought ever occur to you that we'd be out trying to sleep in this rain if we hadn't come here?"  
  
"No, but--"  
  
"None of this is your fault Pippin."  
  
Pippin met Merry's gaze. "I guess you're right..."  
  
"Of course I'm right, I'm a Brandybuck," Merry said matter-of-factly. Pippin could have sworn that he heard Gandalf chuckle.  
  
"Yes, but what about--" Pippin tried.  
  
"What about nothing," Merry broke in. "now get some sleep Pippin." And with that he lay down and shut his eyes.  
  
Pippin lay down as well, and had one last thought before sleep won him over. //What about Legolas and Gimli?//  
  
********  
  
Gimli woke with a start. He was disoriented for a moment before he remembered where he was. //What in Durin's Beard woke me up.// He looked over to where Legolas was laying. Legolas was still unconscious and very pale, but he was twitching somewhat in his sleep. Out of nowhere he gave a forceful kick that narrowly missed Gimli's side.  
  
"Oh so that's it, eh? Kick me in my sleep?" Legolas shivered and twitched a little more. "Bloody Elf!"  
  
Gimli unceremoniously slung Legolas over his shoulder once more and started off again. Little did he know that Legolas was fighting a battle of his own.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Legolas was running so fast he couldn't even discern between the tree's around him. He felt every branch hit him as he ran, felt them tear at his milky-smooth skin, spilling precious red life from the wounds they created. He stopped and jumped into the trees.  
  
//I know this place// he thought to himself. //I'm home!//  
  
He recognized the look of the tree he was in, let himself be consumed by their familiar scents.  
  
He heard something off in the distance. Someone was calling his name. He recognized the voice. "Aragorn!"  
  
He took off in the direction Aragorn's call had come from, leaping from branch to branch with cat-like grace. //Hold on my friend, I'm coming!//  
  
He arrived at a clearing and dropped down from the trees. There was Aragorn standing in the middle of the open space with his back turned to Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn!" Aragorn didn't move.  
  
"Aragorn? I heard your call. Are you injured?" Aragorn said nothing.  
  
Legolas walked slowly and silently up to Aragorn and moved to place his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Estel?"  
  
The moment that Legolas' hand touched Aragorn's shoulder, he disappeared. Legolas was surrounded by Orcs, hundreds of them. It was at that moment that he realized that he was weaponless. His bow and his white knives were missing.  
  
The orcs came at him with full force. He ducked a sword aimed at his neck, dropped to the ground and kicked the legs out from under the orc that swung at him. He jumped up just in time to dodge an arrow aimed at his chest. "Stinking yrch!"  
  
He broke the offending orc's neck, only to receive a forceful kick behind his knees. He was on the ground when they just started pummeling him. He received blow after blow, in his face, chest, back and legs. Just then he felt a terrible numbing, burning sensation in the back of his head. Everything around him was going dark. He was falling, falling...  
  
~*~*~   
  
Gimli had heard something. It sounded like steel hitting rock. When he whirled around to see where the sound had come from, he heard a sickening thud and a moan from behind him. He realized he must have struck Legolas on the head when he spun. //That can't be good.//  
  
He gingerly placed the injured Elf on stone floor and examined his head. There was a fresh bruise that was bleeding and quickly turning into a bump. "Damn!" He touched the bump only to hear Legolas groan and clench his eyes tight in pain.  
  
"Legolas!" Legolas turned his head away from the offending noise. Gimli placed both hands on Legolas' shoulders and gave them a little shake. "Legolas! Wake up!"  
  
Legolas' eyes fluttered open and he blinked many times in succession. Then his eyes locked onto Gimli's. Before Gimli could comprehend what was going on, Legolas flipped on top of him, pinning his arms down with his powerful legs. Before Gimli could stop himself, the words 'stronger than he looks' popped into his head. But he had no time to scold himself. Legolas had one of his white knives aimed at Gimli's heart, and his knuckles were pressed firmly into Gimli's throat, preventing him from breathing.  
  
"Le...las..." he tried to speak.  
  
Legolas was shaking his head slightly as if to try to clear it.  
  
"Leg...as..." he choked out, "...air..." he tried desperately.  
  
Legolas stopped shaking his head and looked at Gimli. His eyes widened in recognition. He rolled off Gimli, sheathing his knife as he did. He sat on the floor rubbing his head where it was bleeding. Gimli sat there struggling to breath properly and holding his throat.  
  
For a long while, all was silent but for the sound of their breathing. Legolas was shivering again. He would have liked to ask what had happened but that would have given Gimli the upper hand. What Legolas did remember was that after they had arrived at the falls, he had been pushed in by the not-too-graceful Dwarf. He had no idea how he had gotten in this cave, but at least he knew why he was soaking wet.  
  
Gimli glared at him. Legolas glared back. Finally Gimli broke the silence.  
  
"Is that all the thanks that I get?"  
  
"Thanks?! What reason have I to owe you my thanks?"  
  
"I hauled your limp carcass up through these caves when I could have left you to die! This is how you repay my kindness?"  
  
"It was your 'kindness' that got us into this mess!" Legolas wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up here, but surely the Dwarf had something to do with it. He was starting to feel like he was being slowly suffocated in this cave. He needed to feel the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. He needed to get out of here!  
  
He stood up to find a way out, but Gimli took it as a threat and quickly stood up as well, axe in hand. Legolas notched an arrow in his bow. It would have escalated into something more, but then both heard something that stopped them. Howling. Along with that, they distinctly heard the sound of metal hitting rock.   
  
"Where is it coming from?" Gimli asked quickly.  
  
Legolas concentrated hard. The sound seemed to be coming from behind them, but he knew from experience in his father's palace back home that it was most likely an echo.  
  
"This way!" he said taking off in the direction Gimli was originally headed. Gimli had no choice but to follow behind.  
  
********  
  
Pippin sat straight up. Something had woken him. He looked around. Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir all were standing with their swords drawn. Sam was brandishing one of his cooking pans and Frodo was clutching at something beneath his shirt. Merry was crouched on the ground next to him. All was silent except for the rain and thunder outside.  
  
Then Pippin heard it. A howl, followed by growling, and both very close to the cave. Merry drew his sword, and Pippin followed suit. Everything went in slow motion after that.  
  
A mass of wet fur leaped into the cave directly at Aragorn, but was met with and quickly disposed of by the tip of his sword. Then more came. Gandalf cleaved the neck of a warg in one sharp blow, Boromir thrust his sword into the ribcage of another.   
  
A Warg got through their line of defense and Sam abandoned his pan as he and Frodo drew their swords. The warg leapt at the Hobbits, who tumbled out of the way just in time. Merry made a bold move by jumping on the beast as it was about to leap at Sam, driving his sword down into its shoulder. It reared, throwing Merry to the floor, but Frodo drove Sting into it's exposed chest, and the beast was no more.  
  
More Wargs flooded into the cave. They all fought them off as best as they could. Pippin received a large gash on his left leg from a Warg's claws. Boromir had a bad bite on his shoulder. All had some cuts and bruises. The stone floor of the cave was slowly being carpeted with the bodies of wargs.   
  
Just as Aragorn felt that he could lift his sword no longer, he saw something that quite left him awestruck for a moment. Through one of the tunnels leading into the cave, in leaped Legolas, bow notched with one of his green feathered arrows, shining like Erendil in the night sky. He was dripping with water and his head was bleeding in two places. he was followed shortly (A/N: pardon the pun!) by an equally wet Gimli.  
  
Legolas' bow sang and a Warg fell dead. Gimli swung his axe and another fell lifeless to the floor. In an instant, Legolas was at Aragorn's back, bringing down Wargs left and right.  
  
"It is good to see you alive my friend," Aragorn said as he raised his sword once again.  
  
"It is good to see you as well," Legolas replied as he loosed another arrow.  
  
Aragorn had no idea how Legolas and Gimli had gotten into the caves, but at the moment he didn't care. He was just happy to see them both well.  
  
Soon enough, the wargs were either all dead or had run away. Aragorn collapsed on the ground in exhaustion to find that the Hobbits were already there. Gandalf, leaning heavily on his staff, walked up to where Legolas, bow over his shoulder, arrows spent, and knives still in hand, was leaning next to Aragorn.  
  
"I believe you have some explaining to do."  
  
Legolas never got the chance to answer. The moment that Gandalf finished his sentence, an injured warg, presumed dead, leaped from the floor at Legolas. He let out a cry of surprise, dropping his knives as the warg clamped it's powerful jaws down on his mid-section. Before anyone had a chance to react, the warg took off into the storm, and the weaponless Legolas with him.   
  
********  
  
Well how do you like it? I was considering making this the last chapter and ending the story with everyone being okay, but hey the plot bunny that hopped into my lap when I started this story isn't dead yet. Thanx to all the people who have been sticking with the story. Your comments are inspiring and greatly appreciated. Please R/R! Feedback gets me off my lazy but to write more! 


	5. Immortal Means Forever

A/N: *pout* Only two people actually reviewed chapter four...that's not encouraging. But, THEY still found time to leave me threatening messages regarding my story. So, chapter five, short though it may be, is dedicated to Leolyn Greenleaf and Beguile for encouraging me to write it.  
  
Leolyn Greenleaf: Glad to see you're not above begging! And oh yeah, you'll get what you're looking for.  
  
Beguile: He'll get saved...but not before I mess him up a little. So long as you don't shrivel up and die.  
  
********  
  
Problems Along The Way  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Immortal Means Forever  
  
********  
  
Legolas was painfully aware of the teeth sinking further into his torso. He fought to stay conscious as he lost precious amounts of blood. Rain whipped him in the face. A familiar ache started in his head. He was suddenly submerged in freezing water and was brought slowly up gasping for air. //It's swimming down river!//  
  
Legolas began to beat at the warg's eyes and face with as much strength as he could muster. Not a good idea. The warg bit down harder with a sickening crunch as Legolas felt his ribs crack. Legolas cried out in pain and choked immediately on water. His ribs were cruelly jarred as the warg struggled with the current.  
  
//Don't pass out,// Legolas told himself, //You're as good as dead if you pass out.//  
  
Branches blown down by the storm drifted passed with the current. //It's worth a shot.// Legolas wrapped his nimble fingers around a good sized branch and snapped it in two. With one mighty thrust, he brought down the sharp, splintered end into the neck of the warg. With a howl of pain, it released it's hold on him. Legolas kicked off the Warg in an attempt to get away, but realized his mistake as the wargs claws dug deep gashes along his calf. Luckily it didn't get a good hold, and they were separated by the current.  
  
Legolas needed to get to the bank, but it difficult enough to keep his head above water. It hurt so bad to breath. His chest and leg burned so bad and it felt like he was being repeatedly hit in the head with an anvil. He felt the blackness try to take over his mind. //It would be so easy to just let it...// Legolas shook his head to clear it of it's treasonous thoughts. He had to keep fighting. He was an Elf, a Firstborn, an immortal and that means that you keep going forever, that you never die. He hadn't survived nearly three thousand years of orcs, spiders and other dark creatures just to be claimed by some river! He had to get to the bank.  
  
Legolas summoned every last ounce of strength he had and willed his arms and legs to drag him through the water, no matter how bad it hurt. After what seemed an eternity, Legolas' hands touched solid ground. He heaved himself up out of the water, though it felt like he had been speared through the chest, and threw himself on the muddy ground. He lay on his back struggling to breath as wind ripped over his freezing wet body and rain pounded his bloody beaten features. With a silent prayer to Irmo and Este*, he fell into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.  
  
********  
  
*Irmo is a Vala, the master of visions and dreams, and Este, his spouse, is the healer of hurts and weariness.  
  
So, what did you think? Lot's of Legolas torment in there, and oh yes, more to come. Please R/R! 


	6. Strength of Spirit

Wow, I got so many reviews for the last chapter!! Thanx to everyone that commented. It really inspired me to continue the story. I got some good feedback on what should happen in the future and a couple threats for a quick update. I have been a little late in updating, hey, let's hope it was worth the wait. There may be one or two references to incidents in Aragorn and Legolas' past that occur in another story I'm writing. Problem is, I haven't finished posting that story, so if you want to know what happened, you have to read that story too! Ha-ha!! I'm drawing you into my little world!  
  
Warning: Severe Aragorn angst.  
  
And now to my beloved readers:  
  
---------------------------------  
  
LOTRFaith: Thanx! I plan on it.  
  
Xena: Of course! I wouldn't leave you guys hanging!  
  
aybethe: Oh yes, many more plans;)  
  
elfmage: Hennaid evyr mellonin! Fantabulous? Fave stories list? I think I'm going to cry!! THANX!  
  
little-tenshi: *evilgrin*? that worries me a bit...but thanx!  
  
emma: loyal-subjects? I like the sound of that! Yes, I know, I'm addictive...*creepy smile*. I love those stories too, so of course it will!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: hee-hee, okay, okay!  
  
Deana: yup, you bet he is!  
  
Myst: Actually I had read a couple chapters of that story, but...I feel kinda bad cuz I didn't finish! Oops! I finished reading it after you commented though. So for everyone who was waiting for another chapter, it was Myst's fault!!! *evil grin* Yes, a scapegoat!! What? Did I say that out loud? Anyway, you're right, the similarities are creepy! That story cracked me up though. Man, I hope I don't get flamed for the similarities. I really wasn't trying to do that. Thanx for the heads up mellonin!  
  
Jamie: Thanx, I will!  
  
vanessa: You you you posted posted posted three three three times times times. But thanx anyways!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: You like me torturing Legolas do you? You ain't seen nothin' yet!  
  
Philomythus: Your name is hard to type...but that's beside the point. And even tho I may not post it today, I am actually typing it the day you commented. What service!  
  
Jen: a big stick!! Your stick doesn't scare me! I have plot-bunnies armed with boards with nails in them!  
  
Beguile: You seem rather torn up about this...you will be appeased in time:)  
  
ElizabethBlack4: you are the second person to call Legolas lush. I think we have a new Elf descriptor! I'm flattered that you quoted me! Thank you mellonin!  
  
Legolas: Why are you torturing me?  
  
Forceofhobbit: What? How did you get into my response-to-reader section?  
  
Legolas: I don't want to die! Leave me alone!  
  
Forceofhobbit: *with broom in hand* get out of here and back onto that river bank!  
  
Legolas: ...O.o  
  
Forceofhobbit: Here, you guys read this while I attempt to capture Legolas and stuff him back into my story.  
  
********  
  
Problems Along the Way  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Strength of Spirit  
  
********  
  
Aragorn couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be happening! Losing Legolas twice in one day? //Why does this keep happening?!// Aragorn was on his feet and heading after the warg as soon as it had grabbed Legolas. He took no notice of the others following after him, weapons drawn.  
  
The storm was raging on outside. Aragorn couldn't see more than five feet in front of his own face. Thunder tore at his ears and lightning ripped through the sea of black clouds. He clambered over slippery wet rocks looking for something, anything for him to follow. In his desperate search, he tripped over a rock and landed face first in knee deep water.   
  
The river had risen substantially due to the rain. If the warg got into the river and made it across, Aragorn could not follow, and the beast would surely devour his friend. If the warg , however, could not make it across and was swallowed by the river, it took Legolas with it. Because of the rising water there was nowhere left to run, indeed the land around this wall of the ravine seemed like an island surrounded by ever-rising water.  
  
Aragorn pushed himself up on his hands and knees and looked off into the storm. He did the only thing left that he could possibly do.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!" His voice was drowned out by the clash of thunder up above. He called again, but his voice was weaker, smaller this time.  
  
"Legolas!" He hung his head down so the tips of his wet hair touched the water rushing around his thighs and forearms. Water ran in drops and rivulets down his face, and only when he felt their warmth did he realize that he was crying. He had known Legolas since before he could remember. He couldn't imagine life without him. He felt more like he was losing a brother than a friend.  
  
"I have failed him," he said in a sob.  
  
He felt a hand give his shoulder a squeeze. He turned his face up in the rain and saw Gandalf standing over him, a very sad and solemn look on his face. The rest of The Fellowship stood behind him on the rocks. Boromir sheathed his sword and turned his face to the ground. Gimli stood with both hands resting on the top of his axe looking directly into Aragorn's eyes. Frodo had his arms wrapped tightly around an openly sobbing Pippin. Aragorn could see tears forming in the eyes of Sam. Merry was staring off into the rain, and still had his little sword in hand, clutching it so tightly that his knuckles had turned a ghostly white.  
  
Aragorn's eyes met Gandalf's once more.  
  
"You have never failed me, my friend," Gandalf said with slow certainty, "and you have not failed him."  
  
"He had only just returned to us..." Aragorn trailed off, staring at the water once more to hide his tears.  
  
"and it is partially because of him that we are all still alive," here he paused and turned back to the rest of the Fellowship. "Come, let us go inside."  
  
With slow, reluctant steps, the Fellowship turned and made their way back to the cave. As he stared into the swirling water, Aragorn's mind wandered back to the first time he met Legolas. He was in the water then too, so long ago.  
  
His spirit was hit with a fresh, burning wave of sorrow as the memories of their times together came flooding back to him. His entire being ached from it. His body was racked with sobs as the tears flowed down his face and joined the river that stole his best friend from him. He clenched his eyes shut tight. Lightning illuminated his shuddering, sobbing form against the rain, and the river and thunder drowned out the sorrowful cries of his aching heart. Bomomir watched silently from the cave as their leader was slowly broken by blow after blow of grief. 


	7. Cold Rain, Hot Tears

Well, I finally caught Legolas. Poncy git can run... but anyways, I managed to restrain him long enough to get a good chapter going. So sorry about the long delay!! I wanted to update my other story "Young and Free" (shameless plug: go read it! Arrg! But not until you read this chapter!) and I have been exhausted lately. Girls waterpolo season started and we've been having our Hell Week. It's still going on in fact. Someone needs to tell my coach that a school week is only 5 days long...regardless, I've been going to school at 7:30am and getting home around 7:30 pm because of it. I am severely lacking in sleep, but being as today is Sunday, I have some free time to write. Now don't you all feel special?  
  
That was kinda a long, pointless rant. Hope all of you liked the last chapter! I was reading a super-angsty X-men story before I wrote it, so that's kinda how it ended up heart wrenching. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing from you guys!!  
  
elfmage: don't cry, I haven't decided yet. and he-he, eh...*sigh* I kinda did take a really looooong time to update, so I hope you're not dead^-^  
  
beguile: thanx! It was really sad writing it, but you seem to have a quick fix!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Good things come to those who wait:)  
  
Philomythus: Hannad! Uh, I'd say it's been like 18 days...sorrie!  
  
Deana: Don't we all? *evil grin*  
  
Caunoiech: Hennaid evyr! he-he, death threats are always good motivation!:0  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: He's not out of the woods yet...  
  
bulldogodiva: oh yeah? I've got my ninja-pirate army to defend me! How do you like THEM apples?!  
  
ElizabethBlack4: Hennaid evyr! Being quoted makes me feel special :) *beams* yeah, only the second, though me and my 'tangible' friends(I get to talk to them in person *smile* so they deserve your pity) have been coming with new ways to describe him. Our current favorite is saying, "I'd tap that!"...and I would. Orlando bloom? I'd tap that! Aragorn? I'd tap that! Legolas? I'd tap that twice! And, *giggles uncontrolably* "fellowship minus gimli"? I see we do not have a Gimli fan in the house! I see your point...Gimli? I WOULDN'T TAP THAT! Not even if you paid me!  
  
Star-Stallion: Yay! A new reviewer! Not that I don't love my old reviewers...*looks nervously at angry mob* Thanx a lot!  
  
And now, what you've all been waiting for:  
  
********  
  
Problems Along The Way  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Cold Rain, Hot Tears  
  
********  
  
~*~*~  
  
He was falling so rapidly that the wind tugged at his face. There was blackness all around him as he tumbled into oblivion. He tried to scream, but the air forced itself into his lungs instead of out and he choked on it. His chest felt as though it were on fire. He needed to breathe, desperately wanted to exhale, but couldn't. //My lungs are going to explode!//  
  
At that moment he hit the bottom. He was dazed, but lay there sucking desperately at the precious air. He opened his eyes, and could've sworn that they were still closed, as all around him there was icy blackness. He felt alone, utterly and terribly alone.  
  
The figure huddled himself into tight ball, and tears of despair fell freely from his wide, frightened eyes. A small ray of light fell on him from somewhere off in the distance. It was weak, and the figure stood up suddenly, curious as to where it was coming from. He wiped his tears from his face to better clear his vision, and gasped when he removed his hands from his eyes. They were covered in bright, glistening, crimson blood.  
  
He hurriedly wiped his hands on his pants and began to walk slowly to where the light was coming from.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pippin sat up suddenly where he lay. He was freezing cold, but covered in sweat.  
  
"Are you alright, Pippin?" Aragorn was at his side instantly. Pippin could see in the dim light that Aragorn's eyes were red, though that was the only sign that something was wrong.  
  
"Yes, I think so," he began, then hesitated. He already felt guilty about the emotional distress that Aragorn was going through because of the loss of Legolas. He couldn't bring himself to further burden the man that had done so much for them. "It was just a dream, Strider," he said finally.  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on the shivering Hobbit's head and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Alright then. You may as well rise now, we will be--," his voice broke pitifully and he cleared his throat, "we will be departing soon."  
  
Pippin nodded and Aragorn rose and walked off to his own bed roll that he was packing up. When Aragorn had returned the previous night, he and Gandalf had had a "discussion" about what was to be done now.   
  
Aragorn had wanted desperately to search for Legolas as soon as the rain cleared up. Though the rain had all but stopped by the time that dawn approached, Gandalf firmly, yet delicately pointed out that it would take them a long time to find any sign of a trail after the rain, time that, seeing as the wargs found them, they didn't have. This greatly distressed Aragorn, and though he knew that their journey served a higher purpose, he still fought valiantly for his cause. Gandalf had won out, though, in the end, when he gingerly pointed out that Legolas probably wasn't alive anymore. Aragorn hadn't said much after that.  
  
Pippin was torn. He blamed himself entirely for what happened, despite Merry's best efforts. He didn't want to say anything because nothing Merry or Gandalf told him made him feel any better. His dream scared and confused him. //What does it mean?// he wondered. He was disturbed from his thoughts when Merry sat up groggily next to him.  
  
"Time to go already?" he asked.  
  
"Almost," replied Pippin, and then they both began to wake themselves up properly and pack up their things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun could be seen peeking through the clouds on the horizon as the remainder of the Fellowship departed from their stony hideout. The world was gray and dreary and water covered everything. The air was wet and thick, blown hard against them with a strong wind.  
  
Aragorn was in a foul temper, and all his companions were loath to say anything to him. Gandalf noticed sadly that Aragorn no longer wore his quiver across his back; it was stowed away in his pack. In its place was Legolas' brown and gold quiver filled with what arrows of Legolas Aragorn could find mixed with Aragorn's own. Legolas' two white knives rested in their scabbards on either side of the quiver.   
  
Aragorn looked around in every direction, seemingly looking for a place where the Fellowship may cross the river, or otherwise get back on track without having to leave Bill the Pony behind. In his heart, Aragorn was looking for any trace of Legolas anywhere.   
  
The water was still high, and the rain had washed away everything. //Including Legolas,// Aragorn thought sadly. He looked out across the water and something caught his eye. It was sticking out of the water a few feet into the river at an odd angle, seemingly caught in the rocks that the flood engulfed. The Ranger sprinted to it when he realized what it was.  
  
All the Fellowship turned their attention to Aragorn when he bolted into the water. They watched with mixed confusion when he bent down and pulled something from the rocks. Boromir felt grief pull at his heart when he too realized what the object was: Legolas' bow. The string had snapped and the broken pieces hung limply from either end of the delicately carven wood. Gandalf sighed audibly when realization hit him and whispered "his bow" under his breath, though the rest of the Fellowship caught it.  
  
Aragorn bowed his head and gripped the wood so tightly in both hands that his knuckles turned white. The gold engravings were dulled by the half-light of the sky. After a tense moment of silence, the distraught Ranger raised his head and slowly started to remove the broken pieces of bow-string. Once done, he re-strung the bow with one of Legolas' own strings from his quiver and shouldered the Elvish weapon. He cleared his throat, turned so he was facing the Fellowship, and resumed searching the area.   
  
Boromir studied the Ranger for a long while and noticed that Aragorn deliberately didn't look in the eyes of any of his companions. He stared at the river for a time, and then at the rocks leading up to the edge of the rivine, and then back again. He seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle.  
  
"Gandalf," Aragorn said, breaking the silence, "perhaps we could ford the river and follow it to where we had originally planned on crossing, then pick up our trail from there."  
  
Gandalf could see what he was doing. Aragorn wanted to follow the river to look for signs of Legolas. Gandalf almost felt like he betrayed Aragorn when he replied.  
  
"The pony could not cross it so burdened, nor could the little ones fight such a current," at this, Aragorn hung his head, "we shall have to find a way up the ravine."  
  
Aragorn sighed in defeat.  
  
Aragorn found a place suitable enough for Bill the pony to climb, and within two hours time, the fellowship were able to look down upon the place they had stayed the night before. The sky was gray and the wind, icy. It whipped through Aragorn's hair as he looked out over the tree tops that bent and stretched in the winds grasp. His eyes shined with tears he tried desperately to hold back. //I'm so sorry...//  
  
Pippin perked up his ears as Aragorn began to say something in Elvish.  
  
"Ned duin ammen govannen, ned duin ammen cuio. Ernilnîn, mellonîn, muindornîn," here he stopped, covered his eyes with his hand, and took a deep calming breath before he continued, "Gwann maethor o i iaur eryn. Cuio, Legolas, cuio mellonîn. Gil-galad le men na Mandos. Nemarie."*  
  
Pippin didn't understand what it meant, but he couldn't hold back the tears that came flooding to his eyes as he listened. He wept openly as Aragorn finished, and Merry hugged him tightly. Aragorn's eyes met his, and Pippin saw all of the sorrow and loss hidden there. Aragorn squeezed Pippin's shoulder as he passed, and began walking off in the direction of their new road through Hollin.  
  
Somewhere in the wilderness, Legolas sapphire eyes shot open. "Estel..."  
  
********  
  
*It means, "In a river we met, in a river we bid farewell. My prince, my friend, my brother, departed warrior of the ancient forest. Goodbye, Legolas, goodbye my friend. May the stars light your way to Mandos. Goodbye"  
  
So what do you think? It's considerably longer than my last chapter--  
  
Legolas: BUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?!?!?!  
  
Force of Hobbit: DON'T INTERUPT ME!  
  
Legolas: I have to know!!  
  
Force of Hobbit: You can wait just like everyone else*smiles smugly*  
  
Legolas: Bloody writers...  
  
Force of Hobbit: What's that?  
  
Legolas:*sigh*...nothing...  
  
So...review, review review! I've got big plans for the future! 


	8. Talk to Me

Wow, that chapter got a lot of reviews pretty fast! Hope you like what I've got planned for our favorite poncy git...can someone say 'emotional and physical anguish'? *evil laugh* Now that I have some time to breathe (waterpolo Hell Week being over and all), let's see if I can get a couple more chapters in before I die from plot-bunny bites. Those things hurt!! Anyone see Monty Python's Quest For The Holy Grail? Yeah, something like that...*shivers involuntarily* creepy little furballs...But anywho, I hope you all like this chapter. I'm tired as heck, and I almost passed out yesterday during practice because I hadn't eaten all day and used up every ounce of energy I had, but hey, when I get reviews, you get a new chapter!  
  
Once upon a time, I got some reviews:  
  
ElizabethBlack4: Hey you were the first to R/R chapter 7! Allayambo an le!! *gives you a cookie for being 1st* Pretty, oh so pretty? Aren't we all? :) Teary eyed was what I was going for. Yes! Desired effect achieved!* does happy dance* Luckily, Legolas lives for all eternity, so he has an eternity to be tapped.  
  
Beguile: STOP YELLING AT ME!! Got anger issues? *sticks out tongue* Let's see what you do when I send my Dwarvish mercenaries after you! *every Elves worst nightmare taps you on the back* They ain't pretty, but they get the job done, and cheap too! Muchas gracias por la...uh...*looks in Spanish dictionary...finds nothing. 'ah screw it!') review. Your order's up! Poncy git stewing in anguish coming right up!  
  
bunny-luver: thanx a lot! you'll have to wait and see-,o  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: It's always 'hurry hurry hurry' with you, isn't it? Take a chill pill while I take a moment to write:)  
  
Sanai-Sylvain: All 7 at once? I'm touched! *single tear* thanx, I'm writing as fast and as tastefully as I can:) you likey? good. me likey.  
  
Starlit Hope: I know. Cliffies are awful imperialists. They just invade a story, and no matter how much I fight them, they always win in the end. I think that the plot bunnies are secretly aiding them *glares at plot-bunnies**plot-bunnies glare back*  
  
Philomythus: I know, 18 days is an awful wait, isn't it? sorrie. at least this update came a lot sooner. anyway, hannad! glad you liked it! just for me? aw, thanx!  
  
Deana: thanx, it was a completely original little eulogy that took me half an hour to think up and translate. *loves being able to do something original* There's a ways to go yet...  
  
aronoiiel: hennaid evyr! I'm glad you like it. I've been in a blood lusty/angsty mood for some time now. It's one thing to say that this is an awesome story, but being called an awesome writer is just so touching. thanx alot!  
  
Jamie: thanks, I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you like this chapter too:)  
  
Tini-angel: thanks a lot! I can promise you that I will update as soon as I possibly can, but I promise nothing concerning the welfare and general condition Legolas is in *evil grin*  
  
Also, it occurred to me that in the last chapter I said that the Fellowship "began walking off in the direction of their new road through Hollin." Now, this story started about a week BEFORE the Fellowship reaches Hollin, and so far I've only written two days worth of 'epic tale' *grin*. So, I would like to revise that to say, "began walking off in the direction of their new road INTO Hollin". For all intents and purposes, they have yet to reach Hollin.  
  
********  
  
Problems Along the Way  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Speak to Me  
  
********  
  
Legolas would have thought his body completely frozen, if not for the waves of fire spreading across his chest. Each breath was agonizing and brought more freezing air into his struggling lungs. His head throbbed, his heart beating so loudly in his ears it felt like he was being kicked in the temple repeatedly with a steel boot. //I suppose it's good that I can hear my heart; at least I know I'm alive.//  
  
Legolas rolled over on his back, and a fresh wave of white-hot pain ran through his chest. A moan of anguish escaped his lips. He blinked his steel-blue eyes several times to clear his vision. The sky, or what he could see of it, was a dark, forboding gray. An icy wind blew across his soaking wet form. Legolas lowered his eyes and looked himself over: he was covered in mud, and it was especially thick and red around his mid-section and chest. His feet were still in the river and were completely numb.   
  
Another chill wind blew across Legolas' battered frame. He began to shiver intensely, and white hot pain raced up and down his leg. He made to clutch at his leg, but stopped when his broken ribs cried out in protest. He gritted his teeth and looked down at his submerged leg. The water surrounding was murky, but Legolas noticed that it was tinted red. Summoning every last ounce of strength he had, he pulled his tortured limbs out of the water. He cried out in pain as electric pain shot through his chest, and his battered body was dragged across the rocks. He lay flat on his back and struggled to breathe for a moment. The Crowned prince of Mirkwood looked with dismay at the crimson stripes trailing down his calf.  
  
A wave of nausea hit him and his shivering redoubled. His vision started to cloud, but Legolas fought valiantly to stay awake. //I must find Estel and Mithrandir// he thought to himself. He brought his numb fingertips to his mouth, took as deep a breath as he could manage, and let out a long, piercing whistle. He strained his keen, Elvish ears for any answering call. The whistling wind was his only response. He tried once more, but his whistle was cut short when his pale frame was hit with a violent fit of racking coughs. Each was like a dagger to the chest, and he struggled and gasped with his efforts to stop them. He started choking on water he coughed up from his lungs. His mouth was filled with the taste of copper. He started to panic.   
  
//It's blood! I'm going to drown in my own blood!// In his frenzy, he flipped onto his stomach, regretting instantly the torture spreading through his chest. He violently coughed up his own blood, and the darkness threatened once more to take over his mind. His body screamed for air, and his mind for mercy. //Please...// he thought desperately.   
  
Slowly, his body started to calm, and the coughing lessened. He lay gasping in the mud, silently thanking the Valar. //Hennaid evyr Hîrim o i Annûn...Hennad.//* he lay there for quite some time, shivering madly. He didn't attempt to have any control over the direction of his thoughts; he was pre-occupied with trying to breathe without further upsetting his broken ribs.   
  
His mind wandered back to the conditions of his companions. Legolas was suddenly very interested in the subject. What happened to the rest of the Fellowship? Were they alright? Were all of the wargs truly slain? Where were they? //Where am I?// Legolas realized that he needed to make a decision.  
  
His deep blue eyes closed tightly. //I came on this quest for a reason. To protect the Ring Bearer and see to it that the Ring was destroyed.// He audibly sighed, instantly regretting it as more pain shot through his chest. //I must not give in so quickly. I must find them!//  
  
The injured prince opened his eyes and looked at nothing in particular. //But what of my wounds? Will I not only slow them down? Suppose I cannot find them at all? Estel was far enough away that he could not hear my call...// Legolas stone-willed resolution failed him. //And what if there are other wargs scouting the area? Surly I cannot fight them off in my current condition.//  
  
The archer was frustrated with his own weakness. //Enough of this! Dark thoughts lead to dark deeds. I must find them!//  
  
  
  
He pushed himself up, first onto his elbows, then his hands and knees. He calmed his breathing as much as possible and mentally prepared himself for the impending pain. He put his good foot firmly onto the ground and with one great effort, raised himself into the standing position. His nerves exploded in agony, and the moment he was up, he was on the ground again, struggling against the pain for air. //Foolish...that was foolish.//  
  
Once more, he got to his hands and knees, with somewhat more of a struggle than the previous time. His golden head hung limply on his shoulders, and he looked with dismay at his mutilated calf.   
  
"Little elf..." Legolas' head shot up, and the punding became more powerful.   
  
"Who's there?" he called out with as much voice as he could summon. There was no immediate answer. //I know I heard someone-//  
  
"Little elf..." the voice cried out faintly.   
  
"What do you want?!" he cried more frantically.  
  
"Come...come to us..." the voice was whispy, as if a thousand were speaking at once, but their words were torn with wind.  
  
Legolas searched the surrounding area hecticly with his keen eyes: the sky was gray, and the wind wipped through the trees, but he saw no one.  
  
"Come...come to us, and we will protect you," the voice said.   
  
Legolas looked into the trees but saw nothing. Then it hit him. //The trees! It is the trees that speak! Why did I not recognize their voices?// He looked at the strong trunks and dripping green leaves of the trees only a few ells before him.   
  
With great effort, he started to crawl on all fours towards the welcoming embrace of the trees. They spoke silent encouragement and spoke comforting words.  
  
"I'm coming," he struggled out against the pain, "I'm coming..."  
  
********  
  
Well, how you like? I was going to write one big chapter, but decided to break it into two smaller ones. It is Thanksgiving today. I have stuff to do!  
  
Legolas: Finally, I am in my element.  
  
Gimli: But you managed to get the snot beaten out of you first!  
  
Legolas: Shut up! I don't see you striving for the Fellowship!  
  
Gimli: No, I'm basking in the fact that you are now dead to us!  
  
Legolas: Nibin-naug. I naneth o le gar fang.  
  
Force of Hobbit, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Aragorn, Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Orophin, Rumil, Thranduil, Valthorin, Ithilen, Celebrian, Erestor, Glorfindel: *rolling on the floor, laughing madly*  
  
Gimli: *confuzzled* What did he say? What?!  
  
Force of Hobbit: *through giggles* Nothing, nothing...  
  
Gimli: Urrgh!  
  
Anyways, please R/R! 


	9. I'll Stand By You

*comes into room being carried by Mithfalas* Perhaps some of you have met my fiancé, Mithfalas? (A/N: He doesn't belong to me, but to one of my favorite authors, Elenillor)*Legolas gives me a blanket and hot cocoa as Mithfalas sets me down* Well, I'm horribly sick today, so please excuse me if this chapter sucks. I had to go to water polo practice at 7 in the morning yesterday and now I have strep-throat. Our goalie had the stomach flu, and my friend has pneumonia, so I guess it's just that time of year. Sorrie I haven't updated in so long, I really haven't had the time. Anyway, I hope you all haven't forgotten about me. I feel really bad about it. Oh yes, most of you were wondering what it was that Legolas said to Gimli-kins at the end of chapter 8. I believe it was: "Nibin-naug. I naneth o le gar fang."  
  
Gimli: Yes, we all got a good laugh at that one. *mutters under his breath*  
  
Legolas and Mithfalas: *chuckles into their hands*  
  
ForceOfHobbit: Well, what it means is: "Stupid Dwarf. Your mother has a beard."  
  
Gimli: Well, what's wrong with that?!  
  
Legolas and Mithfalas: *rolling on the floor with laughter*  
  
ForceOfHobbit: He-he, yeah...*sigh*  
  
Well, anyways, to my reviewers:  
  
Caunoiech: Thanx! I'll have to drink the Dr.Pepper later tho...if I drink it now I might upchuck all the ginger-ale and medicine I've had this morning...ack!  
  
Deana: Well, I hope the second part is as good as the first one. And that was a good idea about the trees...hmm...  
  
Starlit Hope: Thanks a lot, I did:)  
  
Naitriab: I know, Aragorn always gets his butt kicked, doesn't he? Hannad!  
  
Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: He-he, your review brightened my crappy feeling day. Hennaid evyr! *hands you a brownie and hot cocoa* Enjoy!  
  
ElvenRanger13: Begging? Well, that's always a good thing to have in the morning!  
  
Beguile: You know what? I'll start using germ warfare! Legolas can't get sick, so I can make him give you lembas that I've coughed on! *coughs violently, gets a little dizzy and lightheaded* Or maybe I'll just lie down here a minute while my vertigo goes away...*lies unmoving on the floor* *Mithfalas puts blanket on me* *sigh...*  
  
Star-Stallion: Hannad!  
  
Coolio02: Thanks a lot, I'm trying:)  
  
Sanai-Sylvain: All tingly, eh? That's how my head feels when I sit up too fast...  
  
leapinglizards83: OK. Wow, I'm on your favorites list *single tear*  
  
Daylight: Oh, alright. Thanx a lot*grins*  
  
Rabbit Of Iron: *Legolas likes being patted on the head* Thanx a lot. Why, yes! The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioc! I'll try that! *Mithfalas looks worried*  
  
Tini-Angel: He-he, thanks!  
  
Barbara Kennedy: I'll have you know that I only fainted after school:) Legolas is in much better shape than I am, and look how bad he's having it. Imagine how I must feel! These stories always bring out the nurturing side of me too...but not before the evil side who likes to torture Legolas*evil grin*  
  
Leolyn Greenleaf: Thanks a lot. I know it's been quite a while.  
  
Welps, here we go:  
  
********  
  
//...501...502...503...// Pippin ran into Merry when he stopped suddenly. "You made me lose count!" he said looking up from his feet.  
  
"It's your own fault if you can't remember, so don't blame it on me," Merry retorted quickly  
  
Everyone was touchy and edgy at the moment. Only a few hours earlier, what remained of the Fellowship had left their hiding place in order to continue the journey. Aragorn had said nothing since his farewell to Legolas, and Gandalf seemed to be in deep thought for most of the journey. Pippin was driving himself crazy thinking about what happened to Legolas, so he tried to take his mind off of it by counting his footsteps. Frodo and Sam spoke in hushed whispers the entire time and Boromir kept his eyes on the path ahead. Gimli was strangely quiet most of the time.  
  
At least, he had been.  
  
"...blasted plants...cut down the lot of them...damn tree roots..." and it had gone on like that.  
  
Pippin pulled his little scarf tighter around his neck and shivered. Icy wind whipped through the leaves of the trees, and managed to find its way inside of the hobbit's cloak. The world was wet, and it smelled fresh and new. Everything was so alive. Aragorn looked up at the gray sky. //Legolas would have loved this...// he thought fondly. He gave a sad smile when he remembered how when they went hunting together, Legolas would touch every tree he passes, as if to say hello. He sighed.  
  
*THUD* Aragorn was stirred from his thoughts by the sound of metal hitting earth. "Damn tree roots!" Gimli yelled rather loudly. He picked himself up off the ground, trying his best to keep his dignity.  
  
//Legolas would have something to say about that if he were here...// Pippin felt his face grow hot, and his vision blurred. //I'm not going to cry! I'm not!// He clenched his eyes shut and ran into Merry again.  
  
"You know, Pippin, it's not good for you to sleep when you're walking," Merry said sarcastically.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping, I was...thinking..." Pippin trailed off.  
  
Merry opened his mouth as if to say something, but realization hit him and he thought better of it. He put one arm over Pippins shoulder and continued walking with him.  
  
Gandalf looked back at the pair, and then up to Aragorn.  
  
"Perhaps we should take a rest," he said placing a hand on Aragorns shoulder, "the hobbits are tired..." he thought about it "...we are all tired."  
  
Aragorn looked into Gandalfs eyes to try and see what Gandalf was trying to do.  
  
"Very well," he said uncertainly. The rest of the Fellowship looked up, surprised to hear Aragorn's voice.  
  
He found a nice little clearing for them to rest in. As soon as everyone seemed settled, and Sam had started the mid-day meal, Aragorn climbed silently into one of the surrounding tree's and disappeared from sight.  
  
Boromir sighed at the display. //It's what the Elf would have done// he thought sadly. He looked over to see that Gandalf had also noticed Aragorns actions and looked pensive. Everyone ate with little words to each other, except for the hobbits. They had tried to pass some food up to Aragorn, but they could not see him and he wasn't coming down to eat.  
  
"I want everyone to take some rest," Gandalf said after they had eaten, "that means you as well, Aragorn. I will be keeping watch." Aragorn didn't come down to argue. After a little confusion over who was sleeping where in the hobbit mound, the Fellowship had gone to sleep. Gandalf kept an ear open for Aragorn, but he only heard the wind as it whispered through the trees.  
  
In truth, Aragorn hadn't moved since he had settled himself in the tree. He had lashed together some of the tree branches in order to make a comfortable perch, the way Legolas had showed him so many years ago. It was invisible from the ground, and offered some warmth. Aragorn lay on his side in the little cradle of pine, and sighed as the winds searching fingers found their way into his cloak.   
  
He was exhausted. He hadn't slept the night before in the cave; every time he shut his eyes, the warg would rise up and snatch Legolas away. And he was afraid. Before, Legolas had always been there to offer silent support, and aid him when he needed it. When he lost Legolas, his faith in his own abilities went with him.  
  
A hot tear found its way down his weather beaten cheek, and dripped silently onto his pine-needle bed. A shudder ran throughout the trees. //Only the wind...// and sleep overcame his weary body and he had no strength to keep open his eyes. He drifted from the conscious world.  
  
********  
  
Legolas lay between two tree roots, his chest heaving as he struggled for air. The wind whipped in his ears, and his headed pounded with a million hammer-rings. His bloody and torn calf was in agony, and Legolas valiantly fought off wave after wave of nausea. As his breathing calmed, his vision cleared, and he looked up at the branches of his supporting tree. They had never before seemed so far away.  
  
He let his head drop and his chin rested limply on his collar-bone. He lifted his eyes and looked back the way he came. He saw with dismay that there was a trail of blood in the leaves and earth that covered the forest floor. Legolas himself was still covered in mud and was still bleeding from his head, torso and leg. He sighed a long, painful sigh. //Anything following me would have no trouble finding me and finishing the job...// he thought morbidly. //...unless Aragorn is following me// he thought with a little hope.  
  
But he knew in his heart that Aragorn was far away. Legolas was on the opposite side of the river, and if Aragorn had even been remotely near to where Legolas had been earlier in the morning, he would have answered Legolas' whistle. //Estel knows that his true mission is more important that finding me// Legolas thought sadly, and a silver tear rolled down his cheek. The forest seemed to close in around him, and he was shielded somewhat from the relentless wind.  
  
He took a deep, painful breath in order to prepare himself for trying to stand. He started coughing intensely. The familiar warm, metallic taste filled his mouth. White-hot stabs of pain invaded his chest and he clenched his eyes tight as he fought of the convulsions in his chest. he opened his eyes and the world began to spin. He lost all sense of dignity, flipped over agonizingly onto his stomach and lost what little was in his stomach.  
  
He began to dry-heave and the pain was so intense that he lost all recollection of his surroundings, and lost his sense of himself. His world spun into blackness. As he lie there unconscious, his breathing returning to what normality it could and his precious life-blood spilling over the earth, silent vines wrapped themselves around his body.  
  
********  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pippin walked through the darkness. The air was growing colder around him. He strained his eyes to see the source of the light. It was still far off, and seemed all too dim. He continued towards it.  
  
He heard water trickling from somewhere around him. The noise got louder and soon Pippin felt the spray on his face. //Where's it coming from?// He looked all around, but saw only blackness except for the tiny light up ahead. He continued forward and shivered in his damp clothes. He smelled something that seemed familiar. It was not a scent that he knew, yet he faintly recalled it, as if it had been carried to him long ago on the wind.   
  
A low rumbling filled his ears. He was frightened at first, but the rumbling stayed low and he calmed himself. He continued on towards the light. His body began to shake violently.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Pippin...Pippin, wake up," it was Frodo shaking him awake.  
  
"Frodo?" Pippin asked sleepily.  
  
"It's time to get up, we must be setting off soon," Frodo said in a soothing voice.  
  
Pippin looked around to see Merry and Sam looking at him oddly. He tried to pay no attention to them and began to shake himself out of his dream induced stupor. The rest of the Fellowship were packing up what belongings they had, and everyone looks a bit worse for the wear. The incident with the wargs had disrupted them from their routine of 'sleep during the day, travel by night' and it was beginning to tell on them.  
  
Aragorn had come down out of the tree and was surveying the surrounding area. What little sunlight that had shown through the dark gray clouds was no diminishing into the western horizon, and it began to grow colder. Pippin was reminded of the cold and light in his dream. //I wish I could have kept going and found out what that light was...// Pippin mused.  
  
"We must depart if we wish to cover much ground before nightfall," Gandalf said as he watched his companions. Without so much as a word or a glance in their direction, Aragorn began to walk off in the direction that they were traveling earlier. The Fellowship followed silently after.  
  
Most of the journey was made in silence, but they didn't stop at nightfall. They traveled long hours into the darkness, and the moon was high in the sky when they stopped. Chill wind whipped through the air, and Pippin could see his breath as he struggled to catch it.  
  
They made camp silently and lit a small fire. The hobbits threw themselves down into their sleeping pile almost immediately, and they reveled in the combined warmth. When everyone was settled in (except for Gimli, it being his turn to take watch), Pippin was startled by a voice in his ear.  
  
"I've been meaning to say something to you Pippin," Merry whispered. Pippin rolled over so he was facing his older cousin. Cold wind whipped around his pointy little ears and he stuck his head under the warm blankets. Merry followed suit.  
  
"What is it?" Pippin asked in a whisper. Pippin couldn't see his cousin's face, but he could tell that Merry was having a hard time with something.  
  
After a few moments of nothing but the sound of their breathing, Merry spoke.  
  
"Today, when we stopped for a rest, I heard you talking in your sleep," he paused for a moment, "so did Frodo," he continued.  
  
"What did I say?" Pippin asked, his interest peaked.  
  
"You asked where it was coming from, and you said something about being surrounded in darkness," Merry said uncertainly, "Pippin?"  
  
"Yes Merry?"  
  
"What is 'it'?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I haven't found out yet," Pippin stated, his voice somewhat sad.  
  
"Pippin," Merry began, "you know you can always talk to me if something is bothering you, right?"  
  
Pippin hesitated, "Yes," he said, but his voice caught in his throat. He suddenly remembered Legolas, and a silent tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Merry grabbed his hand and gasped. "Your hands are freezing," he said matter of factly. He began to chafe them between his own. He heard a whimper from Pippin, and placed a hand on Pippins cheek. He felt hot tears there.  
  
"Oh, Pippin," he said wrapped his arms tightly around little cousin. Pippin buried his face in Merry's shoulder and sobbed silently. Merry just held him tight and stroked his head until Pippin had cried himself to sleep.  
  
********  
  
Well, I hope it was worth the wait. Please R/R! 


	10. I Found It

*Legolas lays "sleeping" on the couch, his eyes open, yet rolled back into his head**Mithfalas throws a blanket over him* Damn wine-o...so, that's not too long between updates, is it? Anyway, not nearly so long as the last time. I'm kind of disappointed with that last one; the chapter AND the amount of time it took to write it. I've been reading over it and there are some parts that I'm so disappointed with. It seems to have cost me reviewers as well. *pout* *Mithfalas lays a comforting hand on her shoulder* Hopefully this one will be a lot better. *Sauron laughs maniacally in the background*  
  
The Eye of Sauron: Ha-ha, your story sux! You screwed all of Arda!  
  
Force Of Hobbit: *freaks out at the sight of the Great Eye in her living room*  
  
Mithfalas: Blow off, dickless!  
  
The Eye of Sauron: *starts getting flustered*  
  
Random orc: It is true, my Lord, you don't- *he is engulfed in flame*  
  
Mithfalas: *throws bucket of Clear Eyes on Dickless*  
  
Dickless: I'll be back! *dissapears in a puff of smoke*  
  
Force Of Hobbit: *looks at the gross pile of orc ashes on her carpet* Ewww...  
  
To my faithful reviewers:  
  
LegolasLover2004: Balrog? Bob the Balrog? The same Bob the Balrog that plays poker with me and my buddies on Friday nights? He'd never attack me! He owes me money! Thanx a lot. I made a new summary for the story...does it suck?  
  
elfmage: *your sympathies are taken into account* Thanx! I'm always looking for a brilliant chapter, but I haven't seen any around here lately...*Bob whips her for being a smart-ass* OW! Damn Balrog...  
  
Beguile: Wow, 2 reviews! I feel X-tra special! So we're gonna play it like that, eh? Well, I believe that you will crap yourself in finding out that my crack team of Istari's have found a way to turn perfectly normal beings into Dwarves! *Gimli isn't sure whether or not to be insulted* Top that! Nasty trees you say? I don't think Legolas would like you talking like that...*looks over to where Legolas is passed out on the couch* Or maybe he'll just lie there sleeping off his hangover...  
  
Starlit Hope: The Fellowship is at a loss without him, so it would be a shame to kill Legolas off...but then again, that would make for one interesting plot twist *evil grin*  
  
Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: Aww, don't cry...wait, that was the desired effect...YES! *reads second two lines your last review* Uhh, those utterly confused me...come again? Being as it is New Years Eve, *hands you a glass of champagne; takes a swig straight from the bottle* I'd offer you wine, but...*looks at empty bottle by Legolas' head* HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Barbara Kennedy: Optimism is always the key! Unless you're writing angst...that would just be stupid *looks around nervously*  
  
Here we go!  
  
********  
  
Problems Along the Way  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I Found It  
  
********  
  
~*~*~  
  
The dull roar had grown steadily louder. A chill wind blew, and the familiar smell was carried up to Pippin's nose.  
  
"Here again," Pippin said to aloud to himself. he looked around himself, but once more, could only see the faint light up ahead. He squinted, and it seemed to him that the light now had a blue-ish tint to it.   
  
"Must be getting closer," Pippin said, his Tookish curiosity flaring up, "I've got to find out what that is!"  
  
He set his dream course for the third time and started off towards the light once more. He was determined to find out what had taken over his usually pipe-weed filled dreams, and his sheer will carried him on. He began to notice, after a while, that the ground that he was walking on wasn't so solid anymore. It shifted when he stepped on it, but it wasn't mud. He looked at his fury toes and was surprised to them sticking out of a pale white sand.  
  
Now that he noticed it, it was everywhere. All around him, fine, pale sand covered the ground.   
  
//Odd...// he thought, and continued on. The light looked bigger than it did before, and it grew as Pippin drew nearer. He began to run. It was difficult with the sand under-foot, and soon he was breathing heavily.  
  
The wind grew fiercer, and the rumbling to a roar. Pippin's sandy-blonde locks stuck in bunches to his forehead and face. The light was much bigger, and Pippin could see that he was almost there. More than that, he could feel it. He felt so closed in with the darkness, but as if his spirit was about to explode form the sheer anticipation of finally reaching the end.  
  
The light was just a few strides away, and he covered it in no time. it was so bright, he couldn't bare to look straight at it. He reached out an inquisitive hand towards the eerie blue glow. Everything went in slow motion after that.  
  
It was as if the light had exploded, only it grew stronger instead of weaker as it spread out. The immense force of it sent Pippin sprawling back, but he never felt the impact or saw the sand. The light engulfed all, and nothing but the blue flare could be seen all around.  
  
Pippin's nerves sprang to life with fire, and lava pumped in his veins, but cold gripped so tightly at his heart that he couldn't breath. He had never known such pain, such immense loneliness and dispair. It was like he died, but was shocked back to life by some unknown force, and he was feeling everything for the first time.   
  
Pippin forced his burning green eyes open. He had to see what it was! His head flung back violently.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Merry yelled Pippin's name at the top of his lungs, and struggled along with Frodo as both fought valiantly against the strength of Boromir's arms that were holding them from their little cousin.  
  
Sam sat astonished on the dirt where he had rolled when Pippin's anguished cries awoke the rest of the Fellowship. It came out of nowhere; Pippin had started screaming so suddenly that Gimli still clutched his axe in white-knuckled fists. Aragorn was struggling to hold down Pippin's violently convulsing body as he cried out his inner torment, and Gandalf chanted something in a strange language over him.  
  
Merry struggled harder against Boromir's iron grip. Whatever it was Gandalf was doing, it didn't seem to be working, and Merry couldn't bear to see Pippin in so much pain. He would apologize to Boromir later, Pippin needed him now! With all of his strength, Merry stamped down on Boromir's bootless, unsuspecting foot, and with an "oomph!" of pain, the man of Gondor loosened his grip.  
  
Merry made a mad dash over to where Pippin, Aragorn and Gandalf were all on the ground. He ploughed into Aragorn, who fell on his backside and startled Gandalf from his chanting.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck! What has gotten into your head?!" Were Gandalf's cries, but they fell on deaf ears. Merry was sitting on top of Pippin to hold him down, and he held the young Took's violently shaking face in his hands.  
  
"Pippin! Pippin, stop! Wake up! Snap out of it! Pippin, wake up! Come back Pippin! Pippin!"  
  
Pippin's pale body went totally limp. The silence that followed was suffocating. Merry rolled off his cousin, but still held his face in his hands.  
  
"Pippin..." he said in almost a whisper, "Pip?" There was unmistakable fear in his voice. He rubbed Pippin's soft curls absent-mindedly with one hand while the other remained on Pippin's face. Suddenly Pippin gasped, and took in air the way one who was drowning would after resurfacing. His eyes shot open and darted all around before finally meeting Merry's glistening blue ones.  
  
"Merry?" he said in a small, quavering voice. Gandalf knelt down by Pippin's side and took one of his hands.  
  
"Look at me, Peregrin Took," he said in a steady, soothing voice. Slowly, oh so slowly, Pippin's eyes met Gandalf's. The rest of the Fellowship seemed to close in about them.  
  
"Gandalf..." he tried, but Gandalf took control.  
  
"What happened?" Gandalf asked, never breaking eye contact.  
  
Pippin's jaw shook as he spoke, and the words were weak at first.  
  
"I found it," he said shaking, "I found it and I almost saw what was making it."  
  
"Making what?" Aragorn asked leaning over the little hobbit. Pippin was absolutely dripping in sweat, and all color had gone from his face. It was odd the way Merry's hand contrasted with Pippin's pale flesh.  
  
Pippin was suddenly still, and there was more conviction in his voice when he spoke. He locked eyes with Aragorn.   
  
"The light. I've been trying to get to it for so long, and I finally did."  
  
The rest of the Fellowship exchanged wary glances with each other over Pippin's head.   
  
Frodo sat behind Pippin and propped him up as Sam gave him some water. Merry was holding tightly onto his hand. Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli scooted somewhat farther away from the hobbits.  
  
"What does this mean Mithrandir?" Boromir spoke first.  
  
"I do not yet know," Gandalf said, casting his gaze in the hobbits direction, "It could be nothing, only a fit young Peregrin has gone in from adjusting to-- to changes in his...surroundings."  
  
They all knew what Gandalf meant, though he tip-toed around actually saying it.  
  
"--or, it could be something else." He said meeting Aragorn's questioning gaze, "We shall have to wait and see."  
  
They all looked over to where the hobbits where fussing over Pippin. They seemed to be calming down and returning to normal, but it wasn't quite right. There was something disquieting about that way Aragorn could not bare to hold Pippin's gaze for more than a moment, but Pippin didn't seem able to break his gaze on Aragorn.  
  
//This does not bode well,// Gandalf thought, surveying the scene, //not well at all.//  
  
********  
  
Good? Bad? Talk to me! Stick with me, Legolas gets chapter 11:) 


	11. White Shores Are Calling

*stumbles into the room with equally stumbling Mithfalas and Legolas* Wow, that was a good New Years party! You Elves really get crazy! *a window shade flaps open, letting sunlight in* Gahhh! Damn you Mirkwood wine! How long are these hangovers supposed to last anyways?  
  
Legolas: Well, you are human, so...  
  
Mithfalas: Lets put it this way, Legolas was raised with Mirkwood wine, and he can be out of it for days.  
  
Legolas: Hey! *phone rings, all drop writhing to the floor from the unearthly loud noise*  
  
Force Of Hobbit: The machine can get it *gets up, but Elves stay on the floor* Fine then.  
  
Before I get to reviews, I'd like to assess something. Some of you seemed to have thought that Legolas was dead, which is not at all true. I said that he was unconscious...maybe that's why I lost reviewers. Anyways, hope you all like this chapter, it's mainly Legolas *cheering is heard from the floor*. We're nearing a turning point in the story...let's see if you can all guess what's going to happen after this chapter, shall we?  
  
Ahh! All reviews will be answered in the next chapter, because I had no time to in this one. Sorry!  
  
********  
  
Problems Along The Way  
  
Chapter11  
  
White Shores Are Calling  
  
********  
  
He was freezing. Icy morning air invaded his lungs as he struggled to wake. He heard it whip through the leaves above him, wash over the damp ground below him.  
  
//Wait a moment, that isn't right.// Piercing blue eyes snapped open, and Legolas instantly regretted doing so. Yellow light filled his sensitive eyes and he clenched them shut again. After a moment of gradual easing, Legolas opened his eyes fully and began to take in his surroundings.  
  
It was morning for one thing, that he could be sure of, which meant that he was unconscious for nearly twenty-four hours. He could see leaves and branches in the trees above him, but they didn't look nearly as tall as they had the day before. Dew drops shined on them and a few drips fell on his pale face.  
  
Legolas made to sit up and wipe off his face, but found that he could not do so. He painfully turned his aching head to the side to see what he was laying on. He would have done a double-take if his head hadn't protested it.  
  
It seemed that he was laying in a nest of sorts. Vines intertwined with tree branches to form a comfortable cradle-like bed.  
  
//But how high up am I them?//  
  
Legolas could not see over the wind barriers that the vines created for him. It was like a cocoon that was missing its top. The wood elf looked down the length of his body to see vines wrapped over various places in his body.  
  
//That's why I couldn't sit up.//  
  
There were vines wrapped around his chest, his upper arms, and around each of his legs. They were tight, but not uncomfortably so. To Legolas they felt...secure. He moved his fingers over deep green surface of the vines and felt the life coursing through them. They seemed to tremble under his touch, the way one would after stepping barefoot onto a cold stone floor.  
  
Legolas looked with love and admiration at the protecting vines that surrounded him, and he felt those same feelings reflected back to him. It made him feel calm and safe, almost like he was at home. He made to get up once more. He heard the wind but did not feel it. They were speaking once more.  
  
"Rest..." said the whispy voice, and this time it seemed to be all around him.  
  
"Mel galadh, hennaid evyr," he said in a tired, somewhat raspy tone for an Elf, but still he tried to sit up. Seeming to sense Legolas' intentions, the vines loosened their hold on his weary body. Legolas noticed that he was no longer wearing his leather hunting tunic, but spotted it hanging over head in the branches. He didn't see his soft leather shoes anywhere.  
  
Bracing his arms against the bed of vines, he slowly started to push himself into a sitting position. It was torture to his broken ribs, and he was sure he would have fallen back if not for the vines silently supporting him from behind.  
  
He peeked his golden, though somewhat covered in mud and dried blood, head up over the cradle of vines and peered down to the ground below. The first thing he noticed was that he could not spot the trail of blood on the ground below, and concluded that the vines had carried him away to a safe location during the night. He estimated that he was at least one hundred feet off the ground, and laid back down as soon as he was satisfied.  
  
It appeared as though his chest and leg had stopped bleeding, but they didn't look in good shape and needed to be tended to.  
  
"Mellonîn, I must ask something of you," he said staring up at the leaves. He felt an answering sigh travel trough the trees. "I need to find water. I must tend to my wounds, lest they overcome me." All was silent for a moment. Then strong vines began to wrap themselves around Legolas' body. He at first thought them to be holding him down again so he couldn't go off and hurt himself, but they proved his assumptions false.  
  
The vines wrapped themselves about his shoulders and around under his arms and Legolas was lifted into the air. It was an odd thing, and it happened slowly. He was passed along through the vines in the trees, to what destination, he knew not. The motion and the height was beginning to make Legolas dizzy, and vertigo was taking over his senses.   
  
The vines slowed down and Legolas was suspended in mid air. Once he had again determined which way was up, the vines resumed their progress, but slower than before. For that, Legolas was grateful.  
  
"Hannad," he whispered as he tried to stop the pounding in his head.  
  
Soon enough, he was being lowered slowly to the forest floor. He opened his eyes and saw a small stream running its course next to him on the ground. He looked up, but he saw no movement in the trees other than the wind.  
  
The vines had left him in a sitting position next to the stream, so he didn't have to further discomfort his ribs trying to get up.   
  
//First things first// he thought to himself. He took as deep a breath as he could manage, then reached up and began to undo the matted, knotted braids in his hair. He could feel the dried blood and mud that made his hair stick in clumps on his head. He attempted to give his once golden locks a little shake, but it hurt his head to much, and they were so matted down it didn't do any good.  
  
He carefully undid the loops on his now torn, stained tunic and slipped his arms out. It was bad seeing the amount of blood on the tunic, but now seeing the puncture wounds from the wargs teeth, the blood that covered his entire front, and the purple and green bruises that marred his normally creamy smooth flesh.  
  
He sighed at seeing the true amount of damage done and started stripping off his leggings. His calf was an absolute mess. The blood and mud mixture was so caked on that he couldn't even see the wound. He eased himself slowly into the cool water of the stream. It had been raised by the rain and was waist deep on Legolas.   
  
He just let himself float for a moment before he submerged himself in the clear water. It was a lot easier on his chest and calf without gravity weighing him down. He let the water wash the filth away from his broken body. He ran his slender fingers through his hair, gingerly touching the wound on his temple.  
  
He smoothed out his hair until he could run his hand through it without any snags. Once this was done, and he could see his natural gold, he re-did his warrior's braids quickly with his nimble fingers. He felt more in place with his hair done up all neat like usual.  
  
He pulled his soiled tunic and leggings into the water and did his best to wash then out. He laid his mostly clean leggings out to dry on a smooth rock and, with a little dismay, began to shred his tunic into long, thin strips. With as much care as he could manage, he started to bind his broken ribs. It hurt more than he thought it would, and he bit his lip so hard that it bled.   
  
He bound his torso as tight as was possible with him still breathing, and did the same to his calf. It was horribly uncomfortable, but it couldn't be helped. He slid out of the water and pulled on his leggings with such speed and agility that the fangirls couldn't see anything. (A/N: couldn't help it!)   
  
He used a tree to pull himself up off the ground and tested his weight on his wounded calf. It was still terribly painful, but he thought he could stand it.  
  
//Now which way was that tree?// Legolas was suddenly very uncomfortable. He had the creeping feeling that he was being watched and it unnerved him to no end. His eyes became a steely blue and he searched the surrounding woods for any sign of movement. There was no normal forest noise; no birds, no squirrels scurrying through the leaves, nothing.  
  
Then he heard a twig snap.  
  
His eyes shot to the place where the noise came from. It was a large bush about ten yards away. Legolas concentrated on it so hard his eyes hurt. The bush lurched and Legolas instinctively crouched down, to his immediate regret. The tight bindings on his chest did not accommodate for that kind of movement, and his ribs sent renewed waves of fire through his chest. He clutched at his chest and gasped, falling on his free hand and knees.  
  
The warg chose that moment to spring. It jumped from the bushes just feet from where Legolas was crouched. Despair took over Legolas' mind when he realized it was the very same warg that dragged him into the river. Two arrows protruded from its side, and the stick Legolas had used to stab it still stuck out from its neck.  
  
It growled and bristled as it took a step foreword.  
  
"Aye, Elbereth..." and he sprung away. Agony and anguish were in every step, but Legolas couldn't stop running. He could hear the warg in close pursuit, but he didn't look back. The ground started to go uphill. He ran and ran until he felt that his heart would burst. He realized that he started to recognize the terrain.  
  
He soon heard the familiar noise and it was like golden harp songs to his ears. Just before he reached the edge, he jumped into one of the overhead tree branches. From his perch, he watched as the warg ran past, tried to stop, skidded, the sailed over the edge of the waterfall.  
  
Relief washed over him, but at the same time, his injury caught up with him, and he fell unconscious to very same spot where he, along with the rest of the Fellowship, had stood just three days prior.  
  
********  
  
Gandalf had allowed the Fellowship to sleep until well after the sun had risen. He said it was because he was gradually trying to get back to the sleep during the day routine, but Pippin thought it was because of him.  
  
While the rest of the Fellowship had gone back to sleep after Pippin's episode the previous night, Pippin could not. He wanted to, but for some reason he just couldn't. He kept thinking about the light, and while he knew he'd have to sleep to find it again, his body wouldn't let him. Now he was absolutely exhausted as the Fellowship set out again.  
  
Aragorn said that they would reach Hollin in three days or less if they kept up with the new pace Gandalf was setting. The morning was bright and clear, and the world was fresh and crisp. But it was still cold. It made Pippin want to crawl back into the blanket pile and go to sleep.  
  
He tightened his scarf and tried to keep in place behind Merry. The pace wasn't all that hard, but when ones legs are half the size of those setting the pace, and the one, being Pippin, is seriously lacking in sleep, any pace is a tough one.  
  
After about an hour, when Pippin's legs felt like lead and he no longer saw anything but ground before him, Gandalf called a halt. Pippin just dropped to the ground where he was and laid down. Merry plopped down beside him and gave him some water. Pippin looked up and realized that everyone was staring at him.  
  
//So that's why we stopped,// Pippin thought to himself, but he didn't really care, so long as he could rest.   
  
Merry got up and walked over to were Gandalf was leaning on his staff.  
  
"I don't think he slept at all after last night," he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"He didn't," Aragorn said walking up, "He was awake all through my watch."  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"What do you think he meant?" Merry asked at last, "He said that he *almost* found what was making the light...what do you think it was?"   
  
"Only Peregrin could know," Gandalf replied. They looked over to where Pippin was lying motionless on the ground.  
  
"We must get moving," Aragorn said loud enough for the rest of the Fellowship to hear. Pippin didn't move. The remaining three hobbits, who were standing with the rest of the company, looked up at Aragorn. He cocked his head to the side with a bemused look on his face.  
  
Pippin was vaguely aware of being lifted up off the ground into someone's arms. He nuzzled into the neck off the man who picked him up and recognized him as Boromir by the thick, black-fur cloak he was wearing to keep out the chill.  
  
Boromir pulled his cloak around both he and Pippin once the little hobbit had settled and looked up to Aragorn and Gandalf. With a little smile, Aragorn turn and started off on the path. Pippin was gently rocked into his dream world...  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was light all around him now, but it was warm sunlight. White sand squished between his furry little toes. Then he saw it...  
  
~*~*~  
  
********  
  
~*~*~   
  
Legolas opened his eyes. He knew he was dreaming, but it still felt odd to him. He wasn't in his forest home where he usually spent him dreams. This was somewhere he had never been before. There was a vast expanse of water before him, and he could hear the roar of the waves as they broke upon the sand.  
  
"It is the sea..." he said to himself, then he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned.  
  
It was Pippin.  
  
"Master Peregrin?" He asked at a loss for words.  
  
"Legolas? It was you? You were the light the whole time?" he rushed, shock apparent in his voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, Gandalf was right, I've cracked," Pippin said plopping down on the ground.  
  
Legolas cocked his head to the side and sat down cross-legged in front of Pippin. It hurt his calf to sit like that, but he knew it would hurt more to crouch down. He did a double take at his own injuries.  
  
//I've never been injured in my own dreams before...//  
  
"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked, disturbing Pippin from his thoughts.  
  
"I'm dreaming," Pippin answered matter-of-factly, looking Legolas straight in the eye.  
  
"Well, I gathered that," Legolas answered with a little smile. Then he started laughing, his voice ringing out across the shore. It hurt his ribs, but it felt so good to see the little hobbit again, with his odd hobbit ways.  
  
Pippin looked at him as though he was mad, but then smiled and started laughing too. He didn't care if this was a dream, it was good to see the Elf Prince smile. Then, just as suddenly as he had started, Pippin stopped laughing and tears rolled down his cheeks. Legolas stopped laughing as well.  
  
"Whatever is the matter, little one?"  
  
"You're dead," Pippin answered in a sob.  
  
Legolas was more than a little taken aback.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked, leaning foreword and placing a hand on Pippin's shaking little shoulder.  
  
"You're dead and it's my fault," Pippin wept openly now, and he pulled his little knees up to his chest.  
  
Legolas considered his words carefully.  
  
"I'm not dead," he said trying to get Pippin to look at his eyes, "I'm just dreaming."  
  
"The warg carried you off from the cave and...and--" Pippin's voice hitched in his throat.  
  
"The warg carried me off, yes, but I did not perish," at this Pippin looked up at him, " I was only wounded, see?" he leaned back and indicated his chest and calf. Pippin looked at them but didn't seem convinced.  
  
"You couldn't have survived..." Pippin said looking down.  
  
"You've never fought one of the Firstborn, have you?" Legolas asked with a little smile. Pippin looked up. Legolas leaned foreword and locked eyes with Pippin. "I yet live."  
  
Pippin looked at him with uncertain eyes.  
  
"How can that be?" Legolas cocked his head to the side as Pippin spoke, "If that's true, how can any of this be happening?"  
  
"True, it is odd that I can speak with you here. I've never known of any but the Elves that are able to enter the dream world of the Eldar..."  
  
This time Pippin looked confused.  
  
"You see little one, when we Elves sleep, we do not dream the way that you do. We enter a world of rest and recuperation, but we are able to have conscious thought. It is why we are able to sleep with our eyes open, and even while we walk or run in the waking world."  
  
Pippin looked at Legolas in awe. He had stopped crying.  
  
"So...you're not dead?" he asked, absolute wonder in his voice. Legolas smiled and slowly shook his head no.  
  
Pippin gave a few weak little "ha's" of laugher, and then practically leapt onto Legolas with joy. He wrapped his little arms around Legolas neck and hugged him tightly. Legolas gritted his teeth against the pain that the little hobbit caused him, but gladly returned the hug.  
  
"I can't believe it! This is wonderful! Where are you? What happened to the warg? Where did that pretty shirt go? Why--" but Legolas cut in.  
  
"Slow down, little one. I can only listen to so many things at once. In answer to your first question, I believe I am right at the spot where I first *fell* into the water," he said releasing Pippin from the embrace.  
  
"Good, all I have to do is tell Strider where you are, and he can come find you and everything will be alright!" Pippin said excitedly.  
  
"If everyone believes me to have perished, it will be more difficult to convince him than it sounds."  
  
"I'll tell him everything that you said and...I mean, he was so sad that we lost you in the first place..." Pippin said sadly.  
  
"Was he?" Legolas asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, when we stopped the first night after...after it happened, he climbed a tree and wouldn't come down."  
  
Legolas smiled at that. "Hmm, it's not like him to pout."  
  
"If that's what you'd call it," Pippin said with a weak smile.  
  
"My heart is gladdened to see you again my friend," Legolas paused, "but you need to wake up now." Pippin's eyes lost all sense of amusement.  
  
"Will you be here still if I go back to sleep?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I will be here when I sleep, but I know not if you will come back here when you sleep," Legolas said looking off into the waves.  
  
"How do I leave here?" Pippin asked uncertainly looking around.  
  
"Just will yourself to wake up," Legolas said with a smile.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
Pippin closed his eyes and concentrated. After a moment, the form of Pippin began to waver and grow hazy. He suddenly became solid again.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked raising an eyebrow. Pippin stood up and wrapped his arms around Legolas neck tightly. Legolas smiled and returned the embrace.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright," Pippin said quietly. Legolas hugged him tighter and closed his eyes. Legolas suddenly fell his arms go loose. He opened his eyes and Pippin was gone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pippin opened his eyes and he was laying on the ground. The rest of the Fellowship was on the ground next to and around him also resting. Most actually were sleeping. Pippin looked up and saw that it was around dusk. Aragorn was sitting on a rock near the edge of their little camp.  
  
Pippin got up and ran over to Strider. He whipped his head around, surprised.  
  
"Pippin!" Pippin noticed that he had his hand on his sword, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Strider, something happened! You know how before when I was sleeping and I almost found the light?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "Well, IfellasleepandwentbacktothisbeachandwhenIlookedIsawsawLegolasandhe'salive!" Pippin said all at once.  
  
Aragorn took a moment to process everything that Pippin had said.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Aragorn asked leaning down so he was at Pippin's height.  
  
"He's alive! Legolas, he's alive!" Pippin said excitedly.  
  
"Pippin..." Aragorn said sighing.  
  
"No, he is! He was only hurt by the warg, it didn't kill him!" Some members of the Fellowship woke up and looked over in their direction.  
  
"Pippin stop," Aragorn said quietly, looking away.  
  
"He's right at the waterfall where we were standing when they fell!"  
  
"Pippin, stop!" Aragorn yelled, and all eyes were on he and Pippin, "Legolas is dead, don't make it any worse."  
  
"He's not dead," Pippin said quietly, his voice quavering, "he's alive, I know it."  
  
Aragorn got up and walked over to the other side of the camp, only he didn't stop there, he continued off into the forest.  
  
"It's the truth!" Pippin yelled after him. Aragorn didn't even turn around. Pippin jumped when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned and saw Gandalf looking down at him.  
  
"I'm telling the truth Gandalf," he said quietly, his voice losing all strength.  
  
"I believe," Gandalf started slowly, "that you believe you are telling the truth."  
  
"What? No, it is the truth. He's alive!" Everyone was looking at him as though he had grown another head.  
  
"Are you feeling at all well?" Gandalf asked placing a hand on Pippin's forehead. Pippin shook his hand off and stepped back.  
  
"I'm fine! Listen Legolas needs help!" Pippin crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"Alright, alright," Gandalf said in a soothing voice, "Why don't you sit down for a moment and calm yourself."  
  
Pippin dropped down to the ground cross-legged right where he was with his arms still crossed over his chest. He glared up at Gandalf. Gandalf turned and walked in the direction that Aragorn had left. Just before he went after him, he turned to Boromir:  
  
"Stay here, and...keep an eye on the little ones."  
  
"Yes Mithrandir," Boromir said looking over at Pippin.  
  
It didn't take Gandalf long to find Aragorn. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. His brows were drawn together, and he looked absolutely broody.  
  
"Aragorn," Gandalf said as he walked up. Aragorn turned and looked Gandalf in the eye, "Don't be angry with Pippin, he's--"  
  
"I'm not angry with him Gandalf," Aragorn said, throwing his arms down to his sides, "I just...is there any way he could be right?" Aragorn sounded desperate.  
  
"I...I don't know," his eyes glassed over somewhat, "I cannot see how he would be able talk to Legolas. I think most likely he was having a dream." Aragorn looked disappointed. "I know he was feeling some guilt over Legolas and Gimli falling in the first place, this may be his way of dealing with it."  
  
Aragorn rubbed his eyes with his hand.  
  
"It's just..." he began.  
  
"I know, Aragorn, it is hard to bear. Come, let us go. We must get a move on in any case," and with that he turned and left, the solemn ranger following.  
  
When they arrived back, Gandalf announced that they would be taking up the path once more.  
  
"So we're not going back then?" Pippin said, seeming a bit angry.  
  
Gandalf considered his words carefully. "It would take two days, perhaps more, time we do not have," Pippin's eyebrows creased. "If Legolas is alive and well, as you say he is, then surely he will find us. If he is...if it was only a dream, then we will not lose any time looking for him."  
  
It was a fair compromise, in Pippin's mind, but not one that he wanted to settle for.  
  
"Come now, we must continue on."  
  
After about half an hour of travel, Aragorn dropped to the rear of the company where Pippin was walking. He laid a hand on Pippin's shoulder to slow him and let the rest of the fellowship get a little ahead of them. After a moment he spoke.   
  
"I would...like to apologize for yelling at you earlier, Pippin," he said in a quiet voice. Pippin looked up at him. "I know you were only trying to help. I just--"  
  
"It's alright, I understand," Pippin said cutting him off. He smiled up at the weather beaten Ranger of the North.  
  
"Good then. Come on let's catch up."  
  
Pippin smiled and jogged to catch up with the Fellowship. To Aragorn, the matter was resolved, but to Pippin, it wasn't in the least. Legolas was alive, but well? Not at all. He needed help. Pippin silently began to form his plan. 


	12. You Walk a Lonely Road

*boot's self to the head** falls to floor and stays there to hide from various other heavy and sharp objects being flung at her face* Okay, so it's been a while...too long. I haven't had much time on my hands, and when I have had time, my sister (FireValkyrie)was on the computer writing *her* fanfic. *Boromir proceeds to boot sister in the head**sister is not moving* Good work, Boromir! On another note, my team won our waterpolo game against Buena Park today! *does happy dance; notices hobbits mimicking her dance and stops* Stop it! Back in the woods you go! *Hobbits scamper back into my story* Now stay there until I'm done with you! *hobbits yell no acknowledgment of order back* Bloody halflings...  
  
To those of you with enough patience to tolerate my attention span and help me break 100 reviews on this story:  
  
********  
  
Barbara Kennedy: A stubborn, good-natured Pippin is the best kind of Pippin to have!  
  
Leah: Don't you want to sink *your* teeth into Legolas? I know I do! *Legolas appears mortified* We all know it's the fan-girls who do the real damage:)  
  
Starlit Hope: I look into my Palantir, and...wait I don't have one! You shouldn't either!  
  
Ancalimawen: I had to read through it like 5 times just to make sure I had it written down properly.  
  
Lembas Pot: I was thinking about the whole tree's passing him to the Fellowship, and it would have worked, but it would have taken the whole dream sequence out, and that's a major point in my story. I made it impossible by making Legolas emerge from the water on the other side of the river. Good advice tho!:)  
  
Marauderluver4-ever: Well I wouldn't say 'not insane'. We all get a little crazy from time to time...*Legolas is terribly worried about his fate*  
  
elfmage: Well, thanks for taking all of 10 seconds to review:) In response to your response, THANKS! AT SOME POINT! ABSOLUTELY! YOU KNOW IT! AWWW, REALLY? COOL! LOVERLY LONG! I CAN SEE THAT! NO REASON! THANKS FOR HELPING ME REACH 100 REVIEWS! I FEEL SO SPECIAL! THANX A LOT!  
  
Beguile: SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP! *quickly sets up defense system around house, complete with axe wielding Naugrim, and Elvish archers on the roof**hides under blankets with computer*  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: Eager are we?  
  
FireValkyrie: You Trollop! No one from the Fellowship wants you...save Gollum, but hey, he's gotta have his precious!  
  
********  
  
Problems Along The Way  
  
Chapter 12  
  
You Walk a Lonely Road  
  
********  
  
Legolas woke with a start. He almost attempted to sit up, but thought better of it as his senses came back to him. Fire was in every intake of breath. He let loose a moan of pain, and slowly propped himself up on his elbows. His chest was still bound tightly, if not a little too painfully so. He glanced down at his throbbing leg and sighed in exasperation. The bindings hung loose around the torn flesh, and the whole thing was a bloody mess.  
  
He laid back down flat on the ground, and tried to breathe a little less painfully for a while. A chill breeze was blowing in the near-by trees, but he couldn't hear it over the sound of the falls. The sky was a deep purply-orange mix as the sun descended into the west. Nightfall was fast approaching.  
  
The Pride of Mirkwood was getting irritated. //If I had to black out again, couldn't I just wake up in the morning?! At least that way I wouldn't have to think about finding a safe place to sleep...// He stopped himself there. Instead of irritation, he now felt shame. He was letting the situation get the best of him, and his emotions take hold.  
  
He took a moment to compose himself, and a few deep, painful breaths of air. The world here smelled fresh, but it seemed to him that the wind was missing something...//The sea air!// The salt he had smelled was still fresh in his mind. His odd experience at the shore came back to him.  
  
"Pippin!" he said aloud in realization. He had spoken with the young hobbit, but how? Mortals did not travel to the dreams worlds the way that elves did, why should Pippin be any different? He thought back fondly on the way the hobbit looked when he realized that Legolas was alive.  
  
"He seemed so happy..." Legolas suddenly felt immensely warm and happy inside, and the chill wind no longer troubled him. He almost felt himself again. He frowned. //Estel will not be so quick to believe, the little one is very excitable after all...// Legolas thought, the shadow of a smile on his face.  
  
Legolas knew that he had to try and find his way to the Fellowship. What if Pippin started thinking it was a dream and nothing more? Or the others brushed it off as such?  
  
//No, I cannot only rely on the hobbit. He may try to help me, but I must help myself.//  
  
He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. With much effort, he was able to re-wrap his calf so that it no longer bled. It was tight, but he was no longer expecting to do any running. All of his muscles ached from his flight from the warg, //But at least I'm clean and no longer have to worry about being pursued by it// he thought blandly.   
  
He painfully pulled himself up into a standing position, trying to put all of his weight on his good leg. The earth was moist and cool beneath his feat, and spray from the falls collected in little beads on his chest. He recalled with dismay that both his soft leather shoes and his hunting tunic were off in some unknown location in the forest.  
  
The sky grew darker, for no stars had yet come out, and Legolas resigned to the fact that he must go on without his outerwear. Being carried through the trees left no tracks nor trail to follow, and he didn't really know where he started out from anyway.  
  
With a strong will, and newfound resolution, he began to pick a path down the side of the steep ravine to cross the water below. Little did he know, it was the same path Aragorn had chosen only three days prior.  
  
********  
  
The Fellowship walked until a few hours before dawn the next morning, at which time they were all thoroughly exhausted. It felt to Pippin as though the ground had a steadily growing incline. Gandalf said that they were getting closer to the mountains, and the ground would rise and fall as they went. Pippin couldn't see any change in incline, especially one going down, but the area was densely wooded and he couldn't see far into the distance.  
  
Ancient trees with dark green glossy leaves populated the area, and it was under these trees that the Fellowship stopped for the day. Pippin plopped immediately to the ground and sucked air through clenched teeth at the pain in his leg. Aragorn had bandaged it before they left, but the wounds the warg from the cave left there were not quick to heal.  
  
Aragorn noted this display from the little Hobbit and came to his side. He knelt down on the ground where Pippin sat clutching his leg.  
  
"Does it pain you much?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Not so much as before, but we have been walking for quite some time. I suppose my legs would hurt from that either way though..." he trailed off.  
  
"Here let me see," Aragorn said, taking his short leg in hand and beginning to unwrap the bandages he had put there the previous evening. Aragorn was being so kind to him, Pippin almost felt guilty for what he was going to do. //But it's for his own good. For all of us...//  
  
The wounds on Pippin's leg looked just as bad as they had when Aragorn first bandaged them, only now they weren't bleeding and the three red stripes were inflamed from sweat getting into them on the days hike. Pippin cringed at the sight. Merry sat on his knees next to Pippin as Aragorn dabbed Pippin's leg with a damp cloth.  
  
"That doesn't look at all good, Pippin," he said, sounding very much like Pippins father, Paladin.  
  
"Well, it's not as if I intended to be hurt," Pippin said with a frown.  
  
"The wounds are none too deep, but even a small scratch from such a dark creature would be slow to heal," the Ranger said without looking up, "if they give you too much discomfort on the road, be sure to let me know," he said, now meeting Pippin's gaze.  
  
He set about re-wrapping Pippin's leg with fresh bandages, but stopped and seemed to be deciding something. He stood and walked over to where he had lain his pack down by a tree. From inside that, he pulled out Legolas' smaller leather one and slowly began to rummage through it. He realized that the rest of the Fellowship was pretending not to watch him, so he pretended not to notice. After a moment or so, he seemed to find what he was looking for and walked back over to where Pippin and Merry were seated.  
  
He knelt down on the ground and in his hand was a small jar, no bigger than a sun-ripened strawberry. Pippin thought that he could have closed his hand around it. It looked plain enough at first glance, cylindrical in shape, made of clear shining glass. At closer look, Pippin saw that all around the rim there was something engraved in elegant flowing Elvish that he couldn't read. The lid of the small jar bore a single intricately designed green leaf.  
  
Pippin looked at it in wonder as Aragorn removed the lid. Boromir, whom Aragorn's back was currently turned to, was looking over at the Ranger trying to get a clear view of what it was Aragorn had removed from the pack. The contents of the jar smelled to Pippin like wild flowers, but resembled them in no way. It was a pallid yellow gel, that was not clear, but foggy.  
  
Aragorn watched Pippin examine the little jar with wrapped attention, thought a moment, then gave Pippin the little lid to hold. Pippin took it, eyes wide in wonder, and turned it over in his little fingers. Merry bent in for a closer look, his eyes wide as Pippin's.  
  
Aragorn was momentarily afraid that the little beings might break it. He quickly dismissed the notion, and began to dab Pippin's wounds with the Elvish salve.  
  
Pippin, who was currently consumed with the Elven glass, didn't even take notice of the salve until he realized that his gashes on his leg no longer burned. He looked up in wonder at Aragorn, who was currently wrapping Pippin's leg with fresh bandages. Pippin gave the small lid back to Aragorn, who took it gingerly and replaced on the jar before going back to work.  
  
Without looking up from what he was doing, Aragorn said in a steady, yet concerned voice, "Boromir?"  
  
Boromir, thinking himself to be found out, stiffened, then quickly turned his back to Aragorn, lest the Ranger turn to face him. Busying himself in his pack, he answered back, "Yes?"  
  
Aragorn, fully aware of what Boromir was doing, had a ghost of a smile playing on his face as he tuned to face the man of Gondor. "Does your shoulder ail you much?"  
  
Now, totally unaware that he had in fact been found out, and feeling very clever, Boromir turned to face Aragon, "Nay, it does not pain me," he said shortly, not wanting to lose any dignity in admitting a weakness. In actuality, Boromir felt as though dozens of knives of fire had been prodding into his shoulder all day.  
  
Understanding the situation fully, Aragorn replied, "I should want to take a look at it in any case," trying to accommodate both of their wishes.  
  
"Do not trouble yourself," Boromir said, his voice stiff and uncompromising.  
  
"It should be re-wrapped, whether it pains you or not," Aragorn said, irritation clear in his voice. //Why does he have to be so stubborn?//  
  
The rest of the Fellowship were 'not listening' to see who would win the match of wits as they went about their own tasks of setting up camp.  
  
"True though that may be, I am fully capable of doing so myself," Boromir said, looking to Gandalf for support. For his part, Gandalf pretended not to notice Boromir's pleading gaze.  
  
Aragorn shrugged his shoulders, sighed audibly, and said in a rather tired voice, "Would you humor me then?!"  
  
Boromir's eyes searched around frantically for an excuse not to do so, and his gaze settled on a little Hobbit who was currently examining his own bandages. Pippin looked up at Boromir and raised his eyebrows expectantly with a little smile. Boromir sighed. He looked up at Aragorn at a loss for words, nodded slightly, and began to remove his heavy outer cloak.  
  
Aragorn looked at Pippin for an explanation as to what he had done, and Pippin shrugged for and answer.  
  
As for Boromir's shoulder, Aragorn had all the proof he needed to know that the man was in immense pain as soon as he saw the wound. As a rule, the Captain of Gondor kept his body in perfect physical condition, which made Aragorn all the more irritated that he would try to brush off a wound such as this.  
  
His normally broad, muscular shoulders were in poor shape, and looked terribly painful to move. His left shoulder was inflamed and had a dozen or so puncture wounds from the wargs teeth on the front and back. Boromir sat in silence, trying to show no outward sign of his discomfort as Aragorn tended his shoulder. He studied the Elvish jar containing salve as the Ranger applied it to his wounds. He was amazed at how well it worked, and marveled at the skill of the Elves.  
  
Aragorn bound the injured shoulder, tighter than Boromir would have liked or was comfortable with, and then sat down to eat the cold food that Sam offered him. Boromir quickly re-dressed and bundled himself up on his blanket to eat. The stars were high in the sky, and they shined brightly through the trees.  
  
"We should set a watch," Gandalf said, taking his pipe from his mouth.   
  
"I shall take first watch," Aragorn said standing up. Pippin was horrified, but tried not to let it show on his face. //If he's not asleep, it won't work!// Pippin thought in a panic. Unknowingly, Gandalf came to the rescue.  
  
"Not you, Aragorn," at this, the Ranger looked highly affronted, "I want you to take some rest for once--"  
  
"I will rest, Gandalf," he said matter of factly.  
  
"--for the entire night...or day, as it will soon be," Aragorn frowned, "not once on this journey have you taken a full night's rest. Three others will watch in two hour shifts."  
  
Pippin took his chance. "I'll take watch Gandalf. It would take me at least two hours to get to sleep, anyway, what with my leg and all, and the stars are so bright tonight," he looked up for emphasis. For a fleeting moment, Pippin feared that Gandalf would see through him.  
  
But it appeared that he had the old Wizard fooled. "Very well, young Hobbit. You will take the first watch, Merry the second, and Boromir the third." Aragorn sat down in an irritated huff, and the rest of the Company laid down as well. Pippin made himself comfortable, bundled up on a log to take the first watch. Gandalf had suspected that the little hobbit had alterior motives for taking first watch, but didn't want to trouble Aragorn by saying so. He trusted in the fact that if anything were to happen, either he or the Ranger would wake in time, as Aragorn had a habit of doing.   
  
Aragorn was a different story. He was certain that Pippin was planning something, but was curious as to what the Hobbit was actually going to do. Pippin was exhausted, Aragorn could see that, so why would he volunteer to lose sleep? The weary Ranger made up his mind to let Pippin do what he was going to do, then stop him if it seemed at all dangerous for the little one. He laid down on his blanket and feigned sleep.  
  
Pippin sat on his log carefully going over where they had gone that evening in his head. He had paid special attention to his surroundings on this hike, and was trying to create a mental picture of a map. //Oh, if only I had Frodo's head for maps//, he thought to himself.   
  
He sat on that log for a good hour-and-a-half, and when he was absolutely sure that each remaining member of the Fellowship was asleep, and the sky was beginning to lighten, he silently rose from his post. He crept across the camp to where he saw Aragorn sleeping peacefully, and crouched down by the Ranger.  
  
Aragorn, who had also been waiting for nearly two hours, kept his breathing deep and even, mimicking the calm peacefulness of sleep. His back was to Pippin, but he felt the hobbit at his side. Perfectly silent, and with the utmost care, Pippin reached over Aragorn, and grasped what he was looking for. Aragorn cracked open an eye, unseen by Pippin, and watched as his little comrade wrapped his fingers around Legolas' full quiver, complete with white knives. Pippin held fast to the arrows to prevent them from sliding across one another. Once more, he reached over the 'sleeping' Ranger, and Aragorn watched as Pippin lifted Legolas bow over him as well.  
  
For what it was worth, the Tracker admired the little Hobbit's stealth. Pippin made no noise whatsoever, and had Aragorn not known that he was going to try something, he doubted that he would have awoken when Pippin came near. After a moment, Aragorn felt Pippin leave his side. From the far side of the camp, barely audible over to sound of dew dropping from leaves, he heard tiny footfalls as their owner disappeared into the woods.  
  
Aragorn rose from his bed on the floor. Light was slowly washing over the sky, and he could see that Pippin had gone back in the direction that the Fellowship had come. "Oh, Pippin..." he said under his breath. He looked at the rest of the Fellowship sleeping peacefully on the forest floor. He could not leave them unguarded. //But who to wake?//  
  
He could not wake the any of the Hobbits, they would be far to excitable in such a matter. Gandalf...to Aragorn, he seemed like a last resort. That left Boromir and Gimli. He looked at the Man and the Dwarf and quickly made up his mind. He knelt down and spoke softly as he gently shook his companion awake.  
  
"Boromir..." Boromir groaned softly, and Aragorn scolded himself for shaking the man's injured shoulder. Boromir's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Aragorn, trying to focus.  
  
"Is it time for my watch?" he said groggily.  
  
"No...well, yes--sort of," Aragorn said quietly, looking off into the surrounding trees. Boromir sat up, more awake now and stared Aragorn in the face.  
  
"What has happened?" he asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Pippin has run off, and taken Legolas' weapons with him," he said, his eyes in the direction that Pippin had left in.  
  
Boromir was starting to stand. "Should we wake Mithrandir?" he asked with a nod in Gandalf's direction.  
  
"No," Aragorn said after a moment, "I'm going after Pippin, and I need you to protect the others should anything happen." For reasons unbeknownst to Boromir, he felt a twinge of pride at being chosen over the Dwarf. "Say nothing to Gandalf unless he wakes and asks," Boromir nodded and walked with the Ranger to the edge of camp, "I shall try to return swiftly."  
  
Aragorn turned and took a step away, but Boromir stopped him. "Aragorn?" Aragorn looked at him expectantly, "Be careful," he said at last. Aragorn smiled genuinely, and clasped Boromir's hand. With a nod, he turned and set about tracking Pippin.  
  
********  
  
Well, how do you like it? *Legolas nods in approval* For the record, the idea of Legolas carrying salve with him came from another story, though it's uses and description are all from me. Please R/R! 


	13. Safe In My Arms You're Only Sleeping

*looks up at clock* Well, that wasn't too long between updates, now was it? *Legolas nods in agreement* Have you see Mithfalas anywhere?  
  
Legolas: Uh--no...*shifty eyes* why do you ask?  
  
ForceOfHobbit: He's been missing for quite some time...  
  
Legolas: Well, you know how he is, coming and going all the time...  
  
ForceOfHobbit: Riiiiiiiiight...  
  
Anywho, this giant plot-bunny jumped into my lap this morning, and won't seem to leave. So big stuff on the horizon, folks.  
  
To my beloved readers:  
  
Ancalimawen: Yes, I will leave you ther! where did you find Legolas' white knives? luckily for you, I will quickly upload another chapter:)  
  
Beguile: You would never blow up elves would you? That's blasphemy! Anyway, I have to have some line of defense. How 'bout a peace treaty? You don't blow up my elves, and I'll supplement you with more chapters!  
  
Starlit Hope: Thanks, I liked writing that chapter!  
  
Marauderluver4-ever: Pippin needs to learn to use that brain of his a bit more often. Yay! I'm inspiring! Be sure to tell me when you have your story up!  
  
Barbara Kennedy: We can all be devious little...well, you get the idea:) Awww, but what does Pippin do best? Gets himself into trouble! That's right!   
  
grumpy: Thanks, that's one of the best compliments I've ever been given. I always try to keep them in character, even if it turns out to be AU.  
  
Saxaphonebaby: A bit eager, are we? Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Teari: Shuttup Strumpet!  
  
elfmage: Thanks a lot! We've been going over imagery and sensory details in my advanced composition/ Novel class at school:)  
  
********  
  
Problems Along The Way  
  
Chapter13  
  
Safe In My Arms (You're Only Sleeping)  
  
********  
  
Legolas had been walking for quite some time. In fact, his injured leg was beginning to seize up, and he didn't think he could take much more. He leaned his back up against a tree for support, taking solace in the shiny, dark green leaves that made up the canopy above.   
  
Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. He tried to turn, but found he couldn't, as the grip was quite strong. He struggled and thrashed, upsetting his ribs and giving him a wild headache. He turned his head to face his attacker, and felt like a complete fool.   
  
Thick vines were wrapped securely about his shoulders. He sighed, and calmed himself, as the vines further secured themselves around him. //I should have known that *they* would not abandon me...// dark thoughts of betrayal and anger towards the Fellowship flooded his mind. //At least the trees still care...// He shook his head to clear it. //What am I thinking? They did not abandon me, the quest is far more important// He chalked it up to fatigue, and took deep, calming breaths as he was lifted into the trees.  
  
The vines carried him slowly, but they began to speed up. The ground beneath him began to blur and he lost sight of Bill the Pony's hoofprints below. He went faster and faster, being passed along with the gentlest touch by the vines. Wind whipped through his hair and chilled his skin. He felt as though he was flying.  
  
For hours he was carried on like this, and when the stars began to fade, and the sky was a deep blue, they began to slow down. The foliage in the trees was growing steadily less dense, and Legolas decided that they were coming to a place where vines did not grow. Indeed, as he was set in one of the uppermost branches of this particular tree, the vines retreated back the way they came.  
  
He peaked his head up through the branches. He couldn't hear the waterfall anymore, and far in the distance, he saw a small break-line in the trees. //That must be where the river cuts through. I've been carried at least a day-and-a-half's march!//  
  
"Hennaid evyr, mellonîn!" he shouted back to the trees, "I will never forget your kindness!"  
  
He looked up at the sky and estimated that it was at least a few hours until sunrise. He was weary, began climbing down to one of the thicker, sturdier branches which he could take some rest on. It was difficult with his injured leg, and he took it slowly. He reached his good leg down onto a lower branch, and placed it firmly on the bark before he lowered his bad leg down after it. He then did something in the tree that he had never once done in all of his adult life.  
  
He fell.  
  
There had been moss growing on the tree limb, and he could not retain balance on his bad leg. He plummeted down, watching foot by foot of air sail past him as he neared the ground. He clenched his eyes shut in anticipation. //At least the leaves will cushion my fall...//   
  
He covered twenty feet when he hit it. It happened sooner than he had expected, and it caught him completely off guard. No soft cushion was there to ease the pain, he did not hit the ground. He landed face-first on a large, firm branch, not ten feet from the ground.  
  
Any air that he ever breathed was knocked out of him. All mending that his ribs had done was undone and cracked anew, and healing puncture wounds were ripped open and began to spill fresh blood. Legolas had never known such pain. Everything around him, his senses, his feelings, all were consumed in blinding white light, just before the black void of unconsciousness consumed him.   
  
He laid there unconscious, slumped over the branch. Birds flew past, chittering about the odd sight below. Wind scraped across his broken body, and stole what heat was left in his bones. Drops of his blood made their way into the crevices of the tree bark and collected in a red puddle on the forest floor below. He lay there as the first signs of light crept into the sky, and they opened their arms to Legolas.   
  
His slender finger-tips twitched as the wind teased past them. He opened his eyes wide, and the world flooded back to him in a great rush. He gasped and hugged the tree limb tightly, as if it would give out under him. He choked and coughed and spat up warm blood, and his head swam. He felt as though someone were grinding multiple blades into his torso, and the pain wouldn't stop.  
  
He blinked hard several times, and his head pounded and threatened to burst. With all the strength he had in him, he pushed himself up off the tree branch. His eyelids were heavy and hung low over strained pale-blue eyes. He had never felt so weak in his life. He pushed himself up so that he was straddling the tree branch and supporting himself with his arms. They were shaking from the strain.  
  
He attempted to swing his legs up on the branch, but found that his injured leg was not only bloody in the calf, but blood was dripping down off of his toes. The muscles were stiff and painful all the way up into his thigh, and he suspected it to have popped out of the socket.  
  
Using his arms, he pushed himself on his rear back along the branch until he came to the trunk. He leaned back up against it and struggled to breath properly. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but knew that it was not good for him at this point in time.  
  
He let the wind flow by him, though it chilled him greatly, and he watched as the sun rose and the sky turned the pale color of his eyes. He let his eyes wander, and his mind drift through the trees that were his home. After a moment, he realized that he had been staring down at his chest, and when he actually took in what he was seeing, he was shocked.   
  
His blood had seeped through the bandages on his chest, and his entire front was covered in ugly purple and green bruises. He placed his cold finger-tips up to his face, and it stung at the faintest touch. He cringed, but that hurt as well.  
  
He sighed, and resigned to the fact that his face was just as bruised, swollen and bloody as the rest of his body. He leaned his head back against the tree and pulled his good leg up to his chest while the other one hung limply over the tree branch, as was the most comfortable position for it. Cool wind blew, and silent silver tears rolled down his swollen face.  
  
********  
  
Pippin was bent almost double as he searched the ground for the tracks that led back to the waterfall. He had lost the trail several times, but found it again. He had been walking for almost an hour, and each time he saw something he recognized, he started running until he lost the track.  
  
The sky was light, and he thought that by now, someone in the Fellowship ought to have woken up. If they chose to come back for him, good. If they didn't, well then, he would help Legolas himself.   
  
He bent down to inspect a particular rock that he thought he recognized. He got the creeping feeling that he was being watched. He stood up stick straight and whirled around. Out from the bushes stepped Aragorn.  
  
"Come, Pippin, it's time to go back," he said with a tone of finality.  
  
Pippin's jaw nearly hit the ground. "How did you find me?!" he asked in shock.  
  
"I followed you out of camp."  
  
"You knew I left?"  
  
"I was awake when you did."  
  
Pippin silently scolded himself for his error. He didn't give in none-the-less. "I can't go back," he said edging away from Aragorn.  
  
"What has come over you? If we hurry back, Gandalf will not find out," he said looking back in the direction he came.  
  
"No. I have to go find Legolas," he said with a step back.  
  
Aragorn sighed and hung his head. //I should have known.// Pippin had Legolas' quiver slung over his shoulder, and had his bow in hand. He looked a bit awkward, holding the bow that matched his height.  
  
"Pippin, we've been through this," he said with his head cocked to the side.  
  
"I could see that Gandalf was only humoring me. I'm short, not blind," Pippin said with a frown. Aragorn opened his mouth to say something, but Pippin stopped him short. "What's that?!" he cried, pointing to the trees behind Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn spun around, sword in hand, scanning the trees. In an instant he realized his error, and turned back to the empty spot that Pippin had just vacated. He made an irritated noise and ran off after Pippin.  
  
********  
  
The sky was light blue in color and it reflected off Boromir's sword as he polished it. It had only been about twenty minutes since Aragorn had gone off in search of Pippin, but Boromir was beginning to worry. What if something had happened to one or both of them? What if they had called for help and Boromir hadn't heard it?  
  
The Man of Gondor was shaken from these thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He stood and whirled around, sword in hand, and came face to face with Gandalf. He couldn't hide the shock and worry on his face when Gandalf looked him in the eye.  
  
"Boromir?" Gandalf asked. Boromir was silent. "Where are Aragorn and Pippin?" Gimli stirred and lifted his head from his blanket nearby. Boromir's lips moved, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. He felt the way he did so many times as a boy when he and Faramir were caught stealing ale from the store rooms. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Gimli was sitting up now, and looking expectantly at Boromir.  
  
"Who left first?" Gandalf asked, redirecting his attention.  
  
"Pippin."  
  
"When did Aragorn leave?" The remaining Hobbits were up listening now too.  
  
"Not half and hour ago," he said looking at their faces. Bill snorted and Sam got up and patted his side.   
  
"Wait a minute," Merry said standing, "Pippin's run off?" Boromir nodded.  
  
"Where?" Frodo asked, joining Merry.  
  
"Back the way we came," Boromir answered, looking off in the direction Aragorn had departed in. Merry and Frodo looked each other in the eye, then took off in the same direction. Boromir looked back at Gandalf, who gave him a look that simply said, 'fool'.  
  
Sam took off after the two other Hobbits shouting, "Frodo! Mister Frodo!"  
  
"Go after them!" Gandalf shouted as he joined the pursuit. Boromir took off, sheathing his sword, and listened as Gimli followed after, shouting various profanities as he went. Bill the Pony stood placidly in the deserted camp and chomped on some wild grass.  
  
********  
  
Pippin ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He heard Aragorn in close pursuit.  
  
"Pippin! Stop! Come back!" but Pippin didn't stop.  
  
It was awkward, running with the oversized quiver on his back and bow in hand. He knew that he would never outrun the Ranger; he wasn't called 'Strider' for nothing. But Pippin's hope wasn't in speed. For a Hobbit, he was quick, but by the Valar, he was a Hobbit! And one thing that a Hobbit could do well was disappear. Pippin left little to no tracks as it was, and being the baby of his family, he was especially good at disappearing when he needed to.  
  
He zigzagged through the bushes and trees, hopping from root to root so as not to leave any tracks. He had left the trail, but he figured that he could find it later. He rolled under a thick prickly bush, and hid behind a tree on the other side. He breathed slowly through his nose and listened for any sign of the Ranger. He heard him stop about ten feet away, breathing hard.  
  
"Pippin!" he called out. Pippin made no move. "Pippin!" he shouted again. Pippin peeked out from behind the tree. Aragorn had his back turned to him and he wasn't moving. Pippin silently began to crawl away under the various bushes that populated the area. He got a good twenty feet away from Aragorn when he put his hand down on a twig and snapped it. For some reason, it was the loudest noise Pippin had ever heard.   
  
Aragorn had whirled around and was running straight for Pippin. Pippin was frozen with fear. It would all be for nothing! Legolas would be lost to them! Pippin stayed stuck to the spot waiting for Aragorn to seize him. He was more than a little surprised when Aragorn ran past him. //He thought I ran!// Pippin thought with glee. He was proud of himself for outwitting the Ranger.  
  
He waited until Aragorn was a good distance away from him before he stood and ran in his original direction. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He heard Aragorn call him again from the distance, but he didn't dare turn around. He almost stopped when he heard Merry's voice calling him as well. //So they've joined the chase too, eh? They may catch me, but I'm going to make them work for it!//  
  
He ran through dense patches of bushes, where the trees were somewhat more spread out. His lungs were starting to hurt. He ran between two rather large trees that had tall, thick bushes all around them. He stopped dead in his tracks and bristled when he stepped in something cold and wet. He slowly looked down at the ground, and horrified, he pulled his foot out of a puddle of blood soaking into the earth. He looked up into the tree above him, and his bright green eyes locked with tired pale-blue ones.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before Legolas slowly slid out of the tree, landing on his good leg. To Pippin, he looked ten times worse than he had in the dream world. For one thing, he looked as though he would fall at any moment. His entire front was marred with red-purple welts and dark bruises. He was covered in blood, and he was filthy. His normally golden hair was tangled and matted with blood. His whole body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He looked absolutely pitiful.  
  
At a complete loss for words, Pippin held up Legolas' weapons, tears falling down his face. Legolas took them, shouldering his quiver. He placed a cold, unsteady hand on Pippin's shoulder, and Pippin hugged him around the legs, crying silent rivers from his eyes. Pippin looked up at Legolas, breathing hard. Legolas' head snapped around in the direction that Pippin had come. He seemed to be listening.  
  
"Pippin, what is chasing you?" he asked, his voice hoarse, but dripping with concern. Pippin heard bushes rustling and he to looked back the way he came.  
  
Legolas didn't wait for an answer. With such speed that Pippin didn't know he was capable of, Legolas whipped out an arrow and notched it in his bow.   
  
It was that scene that Aragorn stumbled in on. He leapt through the bushes to find himself at the business end of Legolas' bow. Pippin was clutched tightly to one of Legolas' legs, but it wasn't the Legolas that Aragorn new. The Elf that stood before him was broken. He was bruised, swollen, and bloody and utter fatigue and defeat were in his eyes.  
  
Tears were in Pippin's eyes, but Aragorn couldn't bring himself to cry. He was frozen in place, breathing heavily. Legolas hadn't moved or lowered his bow. The three of them just stood rooted in place. The world was suddenly silent and empty but for the three of them. Legolas and Aragorn just stared each other in the eye, utterly shocked.  
  
At that moment, the rest of the Fellowship came tumbling into the clearing. The world rushed back, and the newcomers stared in shock and amazement. Legolas felt something that he had never before, in his nearly 3000 years of life, felt in the face of a mortal.   
  
Shame.   
  
He was ashamed of his appearance, of his condition, of everything that he had let happen to himself. He felt all of their eyes on him, boring into his soul. He longed for some dark place to crawl into and hide himself from the light of day.  
  
Legolas didn't drop his gaze, but he dropped his arrow, then his bow. He was shaking.  
  
"Estel..." he said in an almost whisper. This was the moment that his legs chose to give out. Pippin was forced to let go, but Aragorn had Legolas in his arms before he hit the ground. He wanted to say something; that he was sorry, that he was happy, that he missed his brother in arms, but no words came. Legolas stared blankly up in to the trees, and Aragorn knew that he had blacked out. No one moved. Without a word, Aragorn stood, cradling Legolas in his arms, stared Gandalf in the eye for a cold second, and started off towards the camp.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship followed dumbly behind with not a few quick questioning glances to each other. Pippin was left alone in the clearing. He had not moved since Legolas fell, and tears ran afresh down his face. He bent down and picked up Legolas' discarded arrow and bow. Staring at the objects that he had carried to that spot, he hugged them tight to his body. He dropped to the ground in utter misery and wept openly and vocally, rocking back and forth.  
  
He sat there in that state, totally unaware that he was being watched. After a few moments, Boromir, Son of Denethor, Captain of the Armed Forces of Gondor, bent down and utterly cuddled the weeping little creature before him. He scooped up the miserable Hobbit into his arms and held him tight. Pippin buried his face into Boromir's neck and continued to cry. Without a word, Boromir turned and started off back to the camp.  
  
********  
  
Sad enough of a reunion for ya? I'm heartbroken, and I wrote it! Please R/R! It gives me hope for the future. 


	14. Down and Out

Sorry to make everyone wait. I've been utterly exhausted lately, no good writing would come of it. Waterpolo season is over now, so hopefully I'll have some more time on my hands. I've come to a sort of an impass with the story, and I can't decide which way it should go. Hopefully I choose the right way...you'll know in a couple of chapters what I mean. *Legolas looks puzzled* Hope you like this chapter!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
ancalimawen: Yeah, I'm evil like that. Luckily for you I wasn't in an evil mood.:)  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: I don't know why, but I get that a lot. It's a mystery to even me...  
  
deana: Anxious, are we? Hope you're not dissapointed with chapter 14:)  
  
Barbara Kennedy: Yeah, see, that's what I was going for. I've been trying to get Pippin's character down carefully, but I don't think I quite have it yet. I don't think I quite have it yet, but your reviews always tell me whether I'm doing it right or not.  
  
elfmage: Thanx, that makes me happy inside:) *does a happy dance* I'm not very happy about this chapter though. I kinda wrote it as a stress reliever...hope it doesn't suck.  
  
Beguile: I don't know either. I think it was more like ever-growing ransom demands and threats rather than a war...  
  
randomramblings: Don't break that chair! It has so many years of sitting to look foreward to!  
  
dragonfly: Thanks, I put a lot of effort into it. That reunion left me emotionally drained, so I hope it was good.  
  
Saxaphonebaby: As always, a very enthused review. Thanx!  
  
Starlit-hope: Don't get your hopes up (haha, play on words), he's not out of the woods yet (haha, another pun!)  
  
cyclone996: Mocks? What are these mocks you speak of?  
  
Viresse0: Uh, about that updating soon thing...he-he...don't hurt me, patience is a virtue!  
  
grumpy: well, he's used to looking immaculate compared to everyone else, so it just seemed natural for him to feel that way.  
  
butt-faced-monkey lover(Teari); Stop throwing creatures at me! That Gollum has pointy elbows! he could stab my eyes out!  
  
Kellene: Thanks! I love comments like that!  
  
boromir: Godd golly Miss Molly! I like that! very amusing!  
  
Kirsten: Wow, for someone who is speechless, you write good reviews:)  
  
********  
  
Problems Along The Way  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Down and Out  
  
********  
  
Aragorn gently placed Legolas on his cloak on the ground, removing his quiver as he did so. He looked at his friends pale, unseeing eyes and felt his heart pull and break. He had seen Legolas in poor condition before, they had been on many adventures together. But this? He had never once, in all his years of knowing him, seen defeat in Legolas' eyes. He became angry.  
  
//Gandalf said that there was no way! That Pippin couldn't possibly been right! That--// and there he stopped. He became angry at himself. //Mithrandir is not to blame. It is I. I chose not believe Pippin. It was I who couldn't save Legolas, and even tried to stop Pippin from doing so.// Aragorn began to despair, and silently started to remove the wrappings from Legolas' chest.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship looked on in silence. Gandalf stood leaning on his staff with dark eyes. Legolas was a sight, but Gandalf could sense something more. Something was working inside of Legolas, for good or evil, Gandalf could not tell. He tore his eyes away from Legolas as odd, small sound caught his attention. Boromir entered the clearing, and Gandalf realized that the sound was of Pippin crying.  
  
//Fool of a took...// he thought with sad fondness. Aragorn's head whipped around at the noise and stared at Boromir and Pippin. His eyes were sad and full of remorse, that Gandalf felt he was to blame for. After a moment, Aragorn turned back around to Legolas. //Oh, Pippin...// was all he could think of.   
  
He grabbed his water-skin from nearby and began to wipe the caked on blood and dirt from Legolas' body. He became vaguely aware of a small voice asking Boromir to put Pippin down, but the Man of Gondor didn't seem to be complying.   
  
Aragorn's attention was turned back to the task at hand, and he gasped when he finished removing the filthy binding's from Legolas' chest. Dozens of bloody puncture wounds covered his side, and the bandages had been hiding the worst of the damage. Aragorn had been shocked by the welts and bruises that he could see, but Legolas' now revealed torso made Aragorn fear for his friend's life. All along his chest and side, Aragorn couldn't see Legolas natural skin color. It was one big, swollen, black bruise, covered in dried and fresh blood. The skin was rough, and as Aragorn ran his fingers over it, he felt several protrusions that should not have been there.  
  
He had the creeping feeling that this was not the friend that he knew, that Pippin had found some stranger by mistake. //It does not feel the way one of the Firstborn should...it's almost like-// but he was disturbed from his musings by a hand on his shoulder. His eyes locked with Gandalf's, and he realized that they were filled with unshed tears. Gandalf squeezed Aragorn's shoulder, and looked down at Legolas.  
  
Aragorn cleared his head and set about silently wiping the dried brownish blood from Legolas broken ribs. Frodo rose from the ground and moved to stand by Gandalf, but Gimli stopped him and sat him back on the ground. Frodo did not argue. Pippin was silent now, but every now and again, one could see his back heaved as his breath hitched. Boromir held him tightly.  
  
With the aid of Gandalf, Aragorn tightly bound Legolas' ribs, and the Elf's chest moved silently up and down. He moved down to the bloody mass of flesh that was Legolas' calf and set about differentiating between flesh and cloth. It was a messy business, and the Ranger was glad that the hobbits couldn't see. After what seemed like nearly an hour, Aragorn moved up and began washing the blood and grime from Legolas' face and hair. It was swollen, and it was at that time the Aragorn was glad that Legolas couldn't see it. He knew how the Elf would feel about his marred flesh. He gingerly combed the snags and tangles out of Legolas golden mane of hair, and felt suddenly uncomfortable. He sat up and stared at the glazed over eyes of his friend.  
  
"Legolas?" he tried quietly.  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered weakly.   
  
Aragorn was taken aback. He thought that Legolas had been unconscious. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Since you lowered me to the ground," he said in a small monotone, turning his eyes to his friend. Aragorn couldn't hold his gaze. He felt the way he did when he was being scolded by Lord Elrond or Erestor at home. For the first time since he had know him, Legolas looked old. Aragorn saw the age and experience of nearly 3000 years in Legolas' eyes, and it made him feel uncomfortable and small. He didn't like it. Legolas sighed, catching the look in Aragorn's eyes, and Gandalf knelt down next to him.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Mithrandir?" Legolas answered in a small voice.  
  
"How are you feeling, Little Prince?" he asked, sweeping a strand of hair from Legolas' eyes.  
  
Legolas smiled faintly at the old title. Gandalf had not addressed him as such in at least two millennia, and it comforted him a little. "I've seen better days," he replied in a breath.  
  
"I should hope so," Gandalf said with a little smile.  
  
Legolas breathed in deeply and cringed before he let his breath out. He laid silent for a long moment. Then he turned his eyes to Aragorn, who caught his breath as he tried to hold Legolas' gaze.  
  
"Where is Peregrin?" Legolas asked at last.  
  
Both Gandalf and Aragorn looked back to were Boromir was still holding the now silent Pippin. With a tentative glance at the little hobbit in his arms, Boromir walked over and knelt down by the weary Elf. Pippin drew his face away from Boromir's shoulder, and the Man of Gondor quickly dismissed the notion that the hobbit was asleep. He sat Pippin on the ground in a slump, and realized that the little Took was still clutching Legolas bow and arrow. Pippin sat for a moment staring at his toes before he raised his eyes to Legolas' glistening blue ones. He dumbly searched around his head for something to say.  
  
"I brought your bow back," he said in a tiny quavering voice. He held out the Elvish weapon for emphasis.  
  
Legolas was a bit taken aback by this. He simply stared at his bow before saying, "Hennaid evyr, melonin," and raising a weak arm, recieved his bow. He could see that Pippin's eyes were red and swollen and he was shaking slightly. Now it was his turn to search around dumbly for something to say.   
  
"Are you well?" he asked, and immediately regretted it. Pippin's eyes swelled with tears and his breath hitched in his throat. He nodded slightly before staring at his toes again. Legolas made to sit up, clenched his teeth, and fell back down. Aragorn made a move foreword as if to catch him, but stopped short.   
  
Legolas just laid there for a moment breathing. He felt so weak...he didn't like it. He looked long at Pippin before simply saying, "Thank you."  
  
Pippin looked at him and said "You're welcome," in a voice so small it was almost a whisper. He got up slowly and walked over to were the other three hobbits were sitting. Merry looked up at him, held out his arms, and Pippin collapsed into them.   
  
Legolas watched him for a moment before simply turning his face up to the leaves above. After a moment or two, his eyes glazed over letting Aragorn know that this time he truly was asleep. Gandalf and Aragorn looked at each other, then Gandalf stood and said, "I suggest that you all get some rest while you can."  
  
Aragorn was a little hurt that Legolas hadn't spoken to him, be he supposed it was better that way. What would he have said to him? That he thought he was a little off? That he truly was a sight? No, it would be better if he could think about it first. He looked at Legolas for a long moment. He looked so peaceful, so helpless, almost like a child. He lay down on the bed of leaves and slowly drifted off to sleep. Little did he know, Legolas was not having a peacful sleep at all.  
  
********  
  
Like it? I'm a bit peeved with it because when I was in the middle of writing it, my brother unplugged the computer and I hadn't saved my work. Grrr...*Legolas puts brother on hit list* Please R/R! 


	15. The Care and Feeding of Elves

Very sorry to all of you who have been waiting for this next chapter to be posted. I was tying up loose ends with another story, and finally decided how I was going to continue this story. Now that my other story is finished (well, kinda) I'm going to concentrate on this one. Sorry if this chapter seems kinda short, but I've been out of sync with this story for quite some time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter (urrg, about 2 months ago), but I will no longer be posting responses to all reviewers unless and actual question is asked, because it's just too time consuming. Yes, this chapter title is derived from the title of one of my favorite fics. A cookie to whoever can name the story and author.  
  
"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." --Shakespeare  
  
********  
  
Problems Along The Way  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Care and Feeding of Elves  
  
********  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dark faces swirled around him. There was fire and smoke, and it blocked all of his senses, but for the smell of burning. High pitched shrieks filled the air, and he couldn't breathe. A huge black tower loomed before him, it's four sharp peaks piercing the thick black clouds above.  
  
An incredible pounding filled his ears, and his whole body pulsed with it. He realized that the pounding was his heart, but it was irregular, now fast, now slow. He gripped his head in an effort to stay the hammer rings, and felt sharp nails dig into his scalp. The fires grew larger and swirled around him. They got into his skin, flowed in his veins and swirled inside his head. He burned...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Legolas awoke from his fevered dreams, and his eyes were filled with the stars above. The sky was dark through the overhead leaves, and he perceived that there was fire nearby. His eyes flicked to his right and he saw a modest campfire not too far away.  
  
He smelled food cooking, and realized how long it had been since he had eaten. He felt weak and tired as he surveyed his surroundings. Four small shapes were huddled together for warmth on the opposite side of the fire. //The halflings.// A somewhat taller shape sat on a log next to them sharpening an axe blade. //That's a bit disturbing.// A large man with broad shoulders stared intently into the flames, next to an old man who was taking long puffs on a pipe. //Boromir and Mithrandir. But then where's...?//   
  
His eyes searched the little camp beyond the fire for the Ranger, but did not see him. He heard a sigh close beside him that almost made him jump. His eyes flicked to his left side and saw Aragorn, huddled under a blanket and staring off into the distance. He looked worn and tired and Legolas wondered if he had slept in a while.  
  
Legolas sighed and blinked and Aragorn was down next to him in an instant.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked, staring into Legolas' eyes. Legolas heard the others in the camp stir as they turned their attention to him.  
  
"Yes, Estel?" he answered thickly. His tongue felt swollen and glued to his throat. It made his voice somewhat deeper.  
  
"How do you feel?" his friend asked, placing a hand on the Elf's forehead.  
  
Legolas could have smacked Aragorn then, if he had had the strength. He frowned and raised an eyebrow, though it hurt to do so, and looked at the Ranger as if he had asked if he liked Gimli's beard.  
  
The man chuckled and said, "That bad, huh?" before swiping a wet cloth over his brow. "I thought as much. Are you having trouble breathing?"  
  
Legolas thought a moment before answering. "Not nearly as much as I was before." It was a fair answer, but Legolas couldn't help but feel as though he should say something more. He felt something besides the pain in his chest, something akin to discomfort, but he quickly found the answer to what it was. All eyes were on him, and he could feel their stare bore into him.  
  
He moved a hand up to his face slowly and ran his fingers over his eyes. He could feel that his face was swollen and it stung at the touch. He cringed a little and lowered his hand.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a moment as the others somewhat accurately guessed what he was thinking. It was broken by a hopeful voice off to the side.  
  
"Are you hungry Mr. Legolas? Would you like something to eat?" There was a concerned, yet cheerful gleam in Sam's eyes as he awaited an answer, and Legolas couldn't help but smile, even if it was crooked because of his face.   
  
He closed his eyes briefly as he chuckled and said, "Yes Sam, that would be lovely." He chuckled a little more at his own response, and missed the look Aragorn gave Gandalf as their eyes met over him.  
  
Sam hurried over to a little pot on the fire and bustled back to where Legolas was laying. Boromir politely pretended to be uninterested in the Elf, and Gimli genuinely scoffed at how Sam rushed around for him. Frodo and Merry seemed to be the only ones who weren't just pretending not to watch him. They had quietly taken up a conversation regarding the weather and the surrounding area. Legolas could no longer see Pippin.  
  
He tried to sit up to receive the bowl of stew Sam had proffered him, but found it was more difficult than he had first thought. With some effort, and more than a little pain, Legolas was able to prop himself up on one arm and lean against a pack for support. Strider moved to take the stew from Sam, and Legolas realized his intentions.  
  
"I can do it myself," he snapped at the Ranger, and Aragorn looked a little taken aback., and this time Legolas did catch the look he sent Gandalf.  
  
"Very well," Aragorn said, sounding a little hurt. He handed Legolas the bowl and sat back down cross-legged.  
  
Legolas stared hard at the stew without seeing it. //Why did I speak so harshly, he was only trying to help. It's not as though he has not fed when I was injured before...// He stared at the stew a little more.   
  
There was an awkward silence in which Aragorn stared at the ground, and Legolas glared at his stew. "Forgive me Estel," he said quietly, "It's just..." he drifted off. He played with his vegetables with his spoon.  
  
"Think not on it," the Ranger answered, and their eyes met briefly. "I understand." Aragorn knew that weakness was not something Elves liked to show in front of others, especially not if those others were mortals, and most importantly one was a Dwarf. He thought he understood.  
  
//Well I don't!// Legolas thought spitefully to himself as he took a bite. //Why would I snap at Estel like that? He is like a brother to me?// He was disturbed from his musings by an odd noise somewhere behind him.   
  
He stopped eating and cocked his head to one side to listen for the noise again. Aragorn saw, and stood, one hand on his sword hilt. Legolas wracked his brain and tried to remember where he had heard the noise before. It was an odd tinkling noise, almost like that of a wind chime, or a necklace falling to the ground.   
  
He heard a twig snap, and this time, Aragorn did too, for he drew his sword. Boromir stood also, but as he reached for his sword, Pippin came tumbling into the clearing. He had leaves in his hair and was breathing deeply.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked when he noted the two men staring at him.  
  
Aragorn sighed and sheathed his sword. "Are you alright, Pippin?" he asked, a mixture of strained patience and relief in his voice.  
  
"Fine. Why do you ask?" Pippin answered innocently.  
  
Aragorn sat down in as an answer, and Boromir followed suit as Pippin made his way over to where a bemused looking Merry began pulling leaves from his hair. Aragorn and Legolas made eye contact, and the Ranger furrowed his brow as if to ask, 'Is that what you heard?' Legolas raised an eyebrow and frowned as if to answer, 'I don't know.'  
  
Legolas finished the rest of his stew in silence.   
  
********  
  
Sorry it's a bit on the short side, but reviews make me write faster. *evil grin* 


	16. Silent Cries

Eeek, over a month without updates. Sorry 'bout that. I was a little lack-luster in the inspiration department. I've just come back from watching RotK, and I feel that now is the perfect time to write. I've no idea where Legolas has run off to...I'll find him later. This is the beginning of a very dark time for Legolas, so he's probably off brooding somewhere. Without further ado:

=..=..=..=..=..=

Problems Along the Way  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Silent Cries 

_"Yet came at whiles afar and dim  
beneath the roots of mountains grim  
a blowing and a sound of bells,  
a hidden hunt in hollow dells."  
  
-The Lay of Leithian_

_=..=..=..=..=..=_

Morning dawned bright and beautiful the next day. Sun shined down through the waxy leaves of the tree's, and the wind blew a soft breeze through the clearing. Despite complaint from Aragorn, Legolas insisted that the party set out once more He told the Ranger that he felt rested and better than he had in days, which was true, but he neglected to voice the fact that every time he made to walk, he felt as though his whole body were on fire. He put his full effort into not limping, but his head was alive with hammer rings just behind his eyes. It was the first time he could remember wanting the birds the be more quiet.  
  
Mithrandir had informed him in the morning that they had just passed into the area called Hollin. Legolas still hadn't found out what had made the noise he heard the night before, nor what Pippin had been doing in the forest. After a brief stint in which Pippin would not let Sam go through his pack, the company had set off once more. Legolas kept his ears alert, but his eyes intent on the ground before him to keep it from spinning. Aragorn noticed Legolas' odd behavior, and dropped back to the end the party to walk beside him.  
  
"I've never known you to be so keen on finding foes in the earth," the Ranger said good-naturedly. Legolas merely looked up in response. "Are you sure you feel alright, my friend? We can take a rest if you need it--"  
  
"I am fine, Estel," Legolas cut him off. Aragorn stared at the ground and the two continued on together in silence for a moment. Legolas, having being forced to keep his eyes from the ground, had caught sight of Merry and Pippin a way in front of them. The two halflings seemed to be having a heated discussion in very hushed voices. Indeed, above the pounding in his ears, the noise of the birds in the trees, and the sound of Estel's footsteps beside him, Legolas couldn't understand what they were saying to each other, and it frustrated him to no end. He bent all of his will on concentrating on the hobbits, until:  
  
"Legolas, you know me. You don't have to try to keep up any sort of--," but Legolas cut Aragorn off once more.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own. I'm in no need of any sort of baby-sitter, especially one whose footfalls could wake a sleeping troll," Legolas finished spitefully. He noticed, not without irritation, that in front of them, Boromir had been listening in, for his shoulders stiffened and he quickened his pace.  
  
Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks and stared, bewildered, at Legolas. Legolas glared back at him until he saw the hurt look in the Ranger's eyes. His face softened a little, but Aragorn's expression turned to an unreadable one of stone as he resumed walking again.  
  
"Very well then," Aragorn said in a rough voice as he stalked past Legolas to the front of the group.  
  
A little confused at his own actions, Legolas turned his attention back to the hobbits. he only heard the phrase, "...can't believe you didn't say something..." before Aragorn passed the hobbits and they fell silent.   
  
Feeling more irritated than before, Legolas continued on, only to stop once more. Far off in the distance, Legolas surmised he heard the sound of bells, tinkling lightly in the wind. He strained his ears, but the sound was gone once more. Weary of heart and mind, he turned and continued on.   
  
=..=..=meanwhile=..=..=  
  
Merry and Pippin walked side by side near the front of the company. Merry noticed that Pippin was even more twitchy and bouncy than normal, and it was staring to get to him.   
  
"Alright, Pip, what is it?" Merry asked, summoning all the patience he had for his little cousin. Pippin turned to look at him, eyes gleaming in excitement. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Strider walked past them on his way back to Legolas.  
  
Making sure that the Ranger was out of earshot, Pippin turned to his older cousin and said, "Remember how I went into the woods last night?"  
  
"Yes," Merry answered hesitantly. "What were you doing?"  
  
Pippin flashed a huge grin before continuing. "Well, my dear cousin," Pippin began with a furtive glance back at Sam and Frodo, "I had gone into the forest simply to have a walk and a bit of peace for a while--"  
  
"I find that hard to believe," Merry interrupted, "when have you ever wanted a moment of peace and quiet?"  
  
Pippin looked insulted. "Do you want me to finish my story, or don't you?"  
  
"Oh, go on," Merry said, waving off his smaller cousin's touchy attitude. Pippin quickly regained his twitchy excitement.  
  
"Well, you see, walking through the forest, I just happened to come across a patch of the biggest mushrooms I've ever seen!" Pippin whispered with rushed enthusiasm.  
  
"Mushrooms! Really?" Merry asked, his interest peaked.   
  
"Shhh!" Pippin chided, looking around. "I hid a big pile of them a little ways off from the camp and went back for them during my watch that night."  
  
Merry grinned big, but scolded his cousin. "Pippin, you should not leave your post when it's your turn to watch."  
  
"Are you saying you would rather I had left them?" Pippin asked with indignation.  
  
"Oh, of course not, but you should have said something. That way one of us could have watched camp while the other went back for the mushrooms."  
  
Pippin only grinned wider. "I've got them hidden in my pack right now."  
  
"Is that why you wouldn't let Sam look for his pipe?" Pippin nodded furiously.  
  
"Well, next time I don't want you running off on your own, Pippin. Something could have happened to you. I can't believe you didn't say something..." but at that moment, Strider stalked past them on his way back to the front of the group, and the hobbits said no more.  
  
Aragorn turned his thoughts inward as he resumed his lead of the group. What was wrong with Legolas? He had never acted this way before, and it was worrying him. He made a mental note to speak to Gandalf about it later. With a quick glance back at the elf, Aragorn turned his attention to the road ahead.

=..=..=..=..=..=

Hmmm, what little tricks have I got hidden up my sleeve? Please R/R! 


	17. Walking Wounded

Another month gone by, another chapter of story eeked out of my head...eww, mental picture. Legolas grimaces in response I'm very proud of a couple of you. You seem to be right on track with what I'm doing. I got deterred for a while by the third Harry Potter movie, but I've seen it twice now, and I've sworn off reading fanfic for a while (a sin, I know. I even had to give up my beta-ing duties!). Hopefully I'll be able to keep myself on track this summer. If I don't, feel free to harass me via e-mail. Legolas happily logs onto Yahoo to begin the assault  
  
=======  
  
Problems Along the Way  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Walking Wounded  
  
=======  
  
"And you are just a poncy Elf who wouldn't know a rock in his path from the flat ground!" Gimli yelled at the Elf in frustration. The yelling match had been going on for ten minutes at least. It began when Gandalf called for a rest around sundown. Legolas had lowered himself to the ground, placing his hand flat on a large stone and staring intently into it's face. Gimli had made a remark about accosting innocent stones, to which Legolas replied he was feeling the presence of Elves who had dwelled there in the past. Gimli said no self respecting rock would bother to remember a "flitty, weakling Elf," and it had escalated from there.  
  
Legolas, now standing fully upright, shouted, "On the contrary, Master Dwarf, I spotted you, did I not?!" Gimli fumed, his face turning a burning shade of purple.  
  
"If I were in your place, I wouldn't jest about stones with a dwarf" Gimli warned, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"If you were in my place," Legolas shot back, feeling particularly vindictive, "you would be able to see over the next shrubbery."  
  
Gimli gripped his axe tighter and took a step towards Legolas. With speed unexplainable given his current condition, Legolas whipped his white knives from their sheathes on his back.  
  
Gandalf moved between the two. "Enough!" he called out, staring at each of them in turn.   
  
Gimli did not strike, but it was not Gandalf that made him hold back. As he and Legolas glared into each other's eyes, Gimli saw something that he had not seen before. Normally, the Elf was a picture of tranquillity, even when Gimli knew he was furious. The difference, Gimli realized, was that Legolas wasn't even trying to mask his emotions. He saw in Legolas' eyes the fiery anger that the dwarf often evoked in him, mixed with an icy cold malice. His normally flawless Elvish countenance was twisted into an expression of rage, his eyes narrowed, and the welts and bruises on his face excentuating the deep shadows beneath his steely blue eyes. The dwarf's own rage was overwhelmed by the icy chill the elf sent into him. Legolas' appearance wasn't just uncommon for the elf; it was downright unnatural.   
  
Gimli lowered his axe and stepped back. Something flashed across Legolas' eyes. He blinked and sheathed his weapons, turning away from the dwarf. Aragorn let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He looked around at the others, who continued on with their individual tasks, and then he made his way over to Legolas.  
  
Legolas stared off into the distance, searching the horizon for answers. A golden sun sent rays of pink and orange darting into the sky, but he could find no warmth in them. what was happening to him? Truth be told, when he had knelt to the ground, it was not to hear of past elves. The stones did speak of past inhabitants, but for the last hour or so, Legolas had been trying to block them out. He had been to dizzy to stand any longer when Mithrandir had called a halt, and was forced to kneel to keep from openly falling over. He felt sick to his stomach, and thinking about his actions toward Gimli only made the ground spin faster. He closed his eyes to block out the world, but realized he was being spoken to.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked, turning to face Aragorn, "Did you say something?"  
  
At first the Ranger thought that Legolas was being derisive, but realized the elf had genuinely not heard him. "I said that I think it's time to change the bandages on your leg," Aragorn said, motioning toward the leg that he noticed Legolas was not putting any weight on.  
  
Legolas looked down at his wounded leg, which he noticed had begun to bleed through previous bandages. Though his hip had pained him steadily through the day after being popped back into the socket, and his calf had long ago gone numb with the pain of walking on it, it was getting some feeling back, and the pain was starting to cut at him once more. Legolas looked the Ranger in the eye. He wanted to argue, to say that if his bandages needed to be changed, he could do it himself. He opened his mouth to protest, but as he put weight in his leg, the ground lurched violently, and he was forced to grab Aragorn's shoulder to keep from falling down.  
  
Aragorn looked around, relieved, for Legolas' sake, that none of the other seemed to notice the elf's lack of balance. He turned and looked his friend in the eye. Too weary and too dizzy to argue any longer, Legolas merely nodded and turned to sit down on a boulder.   
  
The last shimmering rays of light played among the glossy green leaves of the trees as the sun went down. Aragorn removed a water-skin and a roll of bandages from his pack, and knelt down by Legolas' leg. For a moment, Legolas was entranced by the shimmering leaves, but he was brought back down to reality when Aragorn began to remove his bandages. He grimaced and his stomach lurched as the evening air rushed over his torn skin. His sharp intake of breath alerted Aragorn to his discomfort.  
  
"Sorry," Aragorn said with a glance upward.  
  
"It's alright," Legolas said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Aragorn wanted to say something more, but he couldn't read Legolas' eyes, so he decided to keep conversation to a minimum. He grimaced when he got all of the bandages off of Legolas' calf. It was starting to look like his leg again, but it was swollen around the gashes and was bleeding once more. He dabbed at the wound with a wet cloth, and all the muscles in Legolas' leg tightened as he did so. He stopped and looked up at the elf. Legolas had his eyes shut tight, and was clutching at the rock which he sat upon. His breathing was deep and uneven, and Aragorn placed a hand on his forearm. Legolas jumped.  
  
"If it pains you this badly, my friend, you should have said something," Aragorn stared into Legolas' eyes.  
  
Legolas did not meet his gaze. "I refuse to slow down the Company. We've lost about two days already, and we can't afford any more."   
  
Aragorn moved to reply, but Sam walked up carrying two plates, each bearing a chunk of bread and some dried meat. "I've brought you something to eat," he said in a quiet voice, setting the plates down by Aragorn.   
  
"Thank you, Sam," the Ranger replied.  
  
Sam took a look at Legolas' leg and drew his brows together. "That doesn't look too good, Mr. Legolas," said Sam, concern on his plump little face.  
  
"No it doesn't Sam," Legolas replied weakly.  
  
"You know, my Gaffer says that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger."  
  
"Your Gaffer is a wise man," replied Aragorn, an amused sort of look on his face.  
  
"Course, my Gaffer's no healer," Sam had his hands behind his back, and was rocking back and forth while he spoke, "but he's seen his share of farm accidents."  
  
"Indeed," said Aragorn, not bothering to hide his smile.  
  
"Once, Fatty Bolger, he's a friend back in the shire," began Sam, looking pointedly at Legolas to be sure he was listening, "well, he slipped on a patch of ice and landed right smack on the hoe sitting in the front garden. Well, you can bet he was laid up in bed for a while, but once his leg healed up, he was fine and dandy, and I'll be darned if he's not careful about where he steps now."  
  
Aragorn didn't bother to tell Sam that a scratch from a warg was much worse than a gardening accident. Legolas was smiling at Sam, despite himself, and Aragorn began to wrap up his leg once more.  
  
Sam watched Aragorn work for a moment before saying, "Well, if you need anything, Mr. Legolas, I'd be happy to get it for you."  
  
"Thank you, Sam," said Legolas, his smile genuine. For a moment, Aragorn saw Legolas as he had always seen him in the past. He looked content, not scornful, with his patience for the simpleness of Sam never wavering.  
  
"Well, I best go see to Bill," said Sam, walking away.  
  
Aragorn watched Sam walk away to where Bill was chomping happily on some grass, then he turned to finish wrapping up Legolas's leg before he ate his meal. Legolas was once again staring into the trees.  
  
"It's healing well," Aragorn said, to break the silence.  
  
"That is well," Legolas replied in an airy voice. There was another awkward silence in which Aragorn took a bite of his bread and let himself fall comfortably to his backside on the ground.  
  
"You should eat," he said, motioning towards the plate of food.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"You have not have much food in days."  
  
"So what's one more meal going to hurt?" Legolas said, soundig exhasperated.  
  
There was another silence, broken by a noise that made Aragorn reach for his sword, and Legolas jump up, despite his leg. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was only Merry snoring. Aragorn turned back to Legolas and a wave of concern washed over him as Legolas tried to sit back down and nearly missed the boulder.  
  
"Gandalf," said the Ranger, striding to the old wizard, "perhaps we should make camp here for a few hours, then take up the road under the cover of darkness."  
  
Gandalf cast a knowing eye in Legolas' direction. The elf pointedly stared back.  
  
"Perhaps you are right," said Gandalf, taking out his pipe, "And besides, I doubt even a troll could wake our young Master Meriadoc now," he finished with a chuckle.  
  
Merry snored, almost indignantly, louder and Pippin gave him a hard poke inthe ribs with his toes.  
  
"I shall take first watch," said Aragorn, staring Gandalf intently in the eye as he did so. Gandalf gave a short nod, and Boromir offered to take second watch.  
  
While the others slept, the hobbits in their comfy pile and the others in their respective bed rolls, Legolas sat, still, staring up into the trees. After a while, Aragorn sat down next to him in silence.  
  
Legolas sighed deeply, and Aragorn, too, stared into the leaves. A gentle wind rusled through the grasses.  
  
"Do they speak to you?" Aragorn asked, not taking his eyes off the trees.  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered off-handedly.  
  
Aragorn turned to him, "Do they bring ill news?"  
  
"Not that we have not already heard of."  
  
"Then why are you so forelorn?"   
  
Legolas turned his eyes to the ground. "We did not stop because the little ones were tired."  
  
"You saw Merry. He didn't even ask for seconds before he went to sleep," Aragorn said with a half smile. Legolas did not smile in return.  
  
"They have been tired before and yet we did not halt,"said Legolas.  
  
"Perhaps they were not so tired before as they are now," Aragorn countered.  
  
Legolas turned to the man now, righteously harried by the verbal antics. "Don't feign ignorance, Estel."  
  
"If you can act as though nothing is wrong, so can I," Aragorn answered in a haughty voice.  
  
Legolas sighed once more and cast his eyes down once more. "You know me to well for your own good, Dunedain."  
  
"Obviously not well enough, else I would know what plagues you mind so." Legolas was silent. "If you would but tell me what troubles you--"  
  
"I do not know myself any longer, Estel..."  
  
Aragorn was silent as he waited for Legolas to continue.  
  
"My actions preceed my thoughts. My thoughts...often are betrayed by my actions...thoughts I don't even know to be mine own."  
  
"True, you have not been yourself lately, but the journey didn't exactly start out idealy," Aragorn said thoughtfully.  
  
"I have had rough journeys before. This is different..." Legolas felt overwehlming relief almost instantly as he spoke to Aragorn. His thoughts and actions had been weighing heavily on his bruised and wearied shoulders. "My people are fast healers. Even while injured we have control over our minds, but...I feel as though I'm loosing mine."  
  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked a little too loudly. Pippin rolled over in his sleep, and Merry groaned as he was forced to move over. When all was quiet once more, Legolas continued.  
  
"The world spins whenever I open my eyes. Even walking takes effort to stay upright. I cannot stomach much more than water, else it would end up on the ground," Legolas continued in disgust, "every sound is overwelming, yet not detailed enough to hear clearly. And the bells..." Legolas trailed off.  
  
Aragorn had been slowely gaining a comprehension for his friends troubles as he spoke, but at the last sentance, he started, turning to Legolas in confusion. "Bells?" He asked.  
  
"They sound near, but...far off. I mean the sound comes from all around when I hear it, but...thin, somehow. Like a song in the wind...It calls to me," Legolas finished, gazing off into the distance.  
  
"This does not bode well Legolas," Aragorn said, concern etched on his face, "You should have spoken sooner."  
  
"I supposed you'd think me crazed, or weak, or--," he paused, and Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I have never thought you weak, my friend," Aragorn said solemly.  
  
Legolas smiled, letting himself fall into the safety Aragorn's confidence in him brought. Aragorn smiled as well. He looked around, and turning to Legolas, he lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
"But secretly," Aragorn's grin widened significantly as he spoke, and Legolas leaned closer, eager to hear whatever secret Estel would divulge, "I've thought you half-crazed since the day I met you."  
  
Legolas scoffed and pushed Aragorn off the boulder on which they both sat.  
  
"Well, I see your arms are at full strength," said Aragorn from his landing place on the ground.  
  
"You humans are impossible," said Legolas with the princley air he used to annuy Estel.  
  
"Oh, and you elves to easily offended," said Aragorn, standing up from the ground. The two shared a smile, feeling for the first time, as normaly as they had in the past. Aragorn became serious once more. "I think you should rest now, my friend."  
  
"So now you're in charge, are you?" said Legolas, still jesting.  
  
"I've always been in charge of you, especially when you are hearing things." The friendly jibe hit Legolas dead on, and though he knew the Ranger was jesting with him, he realized his concern. He was tired, yes, but he wouldn't give in without a fight.  
  
"I dare say not. You could not force me to do anything I had set my mind not to do," Legolas quipped back.  
  
"Perhaps not I, but there are others who can," Aragorn said craftily.  
  
"What will you do, tell my father?" Legolas said.  
  
"No, I'll tell mine. And you recall, he can be very persuassive."  
  
"I would not break under the pressure," Legolas said in mock daring.  
  
"But if all three of us rallied against you?"  
  
"You, Lord Elrond, and my own father? Truly a force to be reckoned with. I shall take my rest," Legolas said, weakly, but good-naturedly just the same, and he unsteadily rose, walked to the nearset tree, and lay down beneath it with his hands folder across his chest. As soon as Aragorn saw Legolas' eyes glaze over and his breathing become deep and even, he went silently and woke Gandalf.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked the wizard, instantly awake.  
  
"Legolas."   
  
============  
  
Welps, that the end of that one. Hope you liked it. Please R/R! 


	18. Falling Stars

I know, I know, it's been ages since I've updated, but at least I didn't give up, right? Right? Ah, who are we kidding, just stone me to death now.  
Obviously, Legolas is having some problems of late. 

Legolas: I'm not crazy.

Author: pats Legolas on head Of course you're not 0.o

So here is the next chapter, all dressed up and ready to go.

--------------------------

Problems Along the Way

Chapter 18

Falling Stars

-------------------------

Aragorn spoke to Gandalf of Legolas' ills 'till long after the sun had set. When the first pin-pricks of starry light began to twinkle in the sky, the old wizard declared it time enough for rest and that the others should be awakened. When rousing Boromir from slumber, Aragorn was drawn into a light altercation with the man.

"You did not wake me for my watch, and surely we rested longer than earlier planned," said Boromir, rolling up his blanket.

Aragorn silently berated himself for his mistake, for surely the man would take it as an affront to his pride. "Forgive me, my friend. I was deep in thought, and time seems to have eluded me."

Boromir eyed the Ranger warily, seemingly seeking out the truth in his statement. When he found only that he could not read the other man's gaze, he gave a curt nod and went about packing up the rest of his things in the dark.

Legolas roused slowly, blinking the visions of slumber from his eyes. His dreams had been dark, filled with fire and shadows in the night. They disturbed him greatly, and allowed him no reprieve from his daily woes. They were, however, banished to the back of his mind when a greater discomfort made itself known. His chest and midsection were extremely stiff and sore, making every breath both difficult and painful. He silently cursed himself for not taking his cracked ribs into consideration when he laid himself down to rest.

Slowly, painfully, and as un-obtrusively as he could, Legolas rose himself from the ground, and was once again grateful for the tree behind him for support. With great relief, he found it much easier to breathe in the standing position. He turned his face toward the stars above, and finding them only able to add to his mounting headache, he looked out on his companions. They went about their tasks, and Legolas was thankful for the darkness that hid his laborious actions. In fact, as he looked out at the night, he found he could see perfectly well in the darkness, his eyes able to make out every minuscule detail on every leaf and branch. His vision was no longer blurred, the ground no longer heaved and twisted as it had in the daylight. Pleased with what he considered to be progress in his healing, he tested his leg and walked over to where Estel was sharpening his blade on a whetstone.

Aragorn looked up expectantly when Legolas approached. "How are you feeling, my friend?"

"Despite the pain in my chest, much better that I did earlier. I can see clearly now, and the ground seems suprisingly stationary."

Aragorn smiled at the jest, pleased that his friend was in better spirits. "I'm glad to hear it. I was worried to take up the road again with you feeling so ill."

"Calm your fears, my friend, I am much better," and with that, the elf left to retrieve his own things.

Aragorn glanced over at Gandalf, who had been watching the exchange, and the wizard merely went back to his pipe.

--------

The Grey Company made a good pace through the night, and when the stars had faded into the inky blue above then, Aragorn dropped to the rear of the fellowship to walk with Legolas. The Ranger noticed with a frown, that the elf was walking with a noticeable limp

"Your leg pains you?" the Ranger asked.

"No more than it did yesterday," Legolas answered with a small shrug. Aragorn watched him for a minute. His eyes seemed almost to glow as they darted to and fro in the darkness. As Aragorn listened, he could here the gentle hum of Legolas bound chest as he breathed in the cool air.

He considered Legolas for a long minute before saying, "Don't push yourself, my friend. If it pains you over-much, you need only let me know."

Legolas nodded in response, and went back to studying the darkness.

"What's that you've got, Pippin?" Frodo asked, bringing the attention of Boromir to the Hobbits.

"Mmmnuffink," Pippin tried to reply while swallowing. He held his pack close to him and out of his older cousin's reach.

"Let me see the bag Pippin," Frodo said in a rather adult tone. Boromir watched with fascination.

"No," said Pippin, backing away. Merry tried to make himself inconspicuous.

"What's in the bag Pippin?" Frodo asked, taking a step foreward. As the oldest Hobbit here, it was his business to keep Pippin out of trouble.

"Nothing."

"Then let me see it."

"No," Pippin replied, his eyes going wide when he realized his cousin's intentions. Frodo lunged for the bag in Pippin's arms, and Pippin ducked out of the way. A few mushrooms fell out of his bag with the quick movement, and Frodo and Sam stood agape. Boromir felt like laughing.

"Mushrooms!" Sam exclaimed. "You've had mushrooms this whole time and didn't say anything?"

"I told Merry," Pippin said in his own defense. Merry could've smacked him.

"Is that supposed to make it any better?" Frodo asked. Pippin was silent. "Your sharing," Frodo stated.

"No," Pippin replied. He was starting to look frantic. "There mine, I found them!" Now the hobbit's had Aragorn and Gimli's attention as well.

"You were going to share with Mister Merry," Sam countered.

"Fine, to be fair, I won't share with Merry either!"

Merry looked shocked. "Oh yes you will!" Merry said. Pippin let out an 'eep!' of fright as Merry jumped at him. Pippin ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, and Merry gave chase. Frodo put a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

The two ran around the camp once, then through it, jumping over Gimli ("Blasted Hobbits!"), around Aragorn ("Enough now!"), through an unsuspecting Boromir's legs ("Hey!"), and then right into Legolas.

Both hobbits bounced off and landed on their backsides in the dirt. Legolas was startled out of his revelry by the impact, and whipped around to glare at the two.

"Watch where you are going!" he snarled at the two. Both hobbit's eyes went wide with fright.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted at the elf. Legolas turned his glare at the Ranger, then hobbled into the surrounding darkness of the trees. Aragorn followed immediately after. Gandalf rose and came over to where Frodo was dusting Pippin off after picking him up.

"See what you've gone and done?" Frodo asked, picking a bit of leaf from Pippin's mused curls. When he didn't receive an answer, he turned his younger cousin to face him. Pippin looked like he was about to cry.

"I didn't mean to--" Pippin started in a wavery voice. Frodo silenced him with an embrace. He didn't know what had come over his little cousin. He stroked his curls reassuringly.

"Oh, Pip. What am I going to do with you?" Frodo continued to hold him. Merry half-heartedly handed the mushrooms to Sam, who, after receiving a nod from Gandalf, began to prepare a meal.

Aragorn caught up with Legolas in a few steps of his long legs. He put a hand on Legolas' shoulder and the elf whirled around.

"What was that about?" he demanded.

"They should watch where they are going," Legolas said with a sneer.

"I know you are injured, but they meant you no harm by it. They are young after all--"

"Then they should grow up!"

Aragorn was taken aback. "You are usually quite fond of the little ones, especially Pippin. What is--"

"I've had it with their antics," Legolas said in an angry tone. "Their constant chattering and complaining and blatant disregard for personal space!"

Aragorn had never seen his friend like this. "Legolas...the halflings are not the reason for your ire, what's wrong with you?"

Legolas had been angry. The hobbits were getting on his last nerve, and Estel was only adding to the aggravation. He banished the violent thoughts from his head when he heard Aragorn's question. Not 'what's the matter?' He asked what was wrong with him. A surge of conflicting emotions rushed through him. What was wrong with him? He did care for the hobbits, why was he acting like this? A wave of nausea him . He clutched at his head and sank to the ground. Aragorn grabbed his shoulders.

"Legolas! What is it? What's wrong?" but Legolas couldn't answer. By now the rest of the Fellowship was gathering around the pair. Aragorn kept calling out Legolas' name.

Dark visions and colors swirled around in his head. The world lurched and Legolas didn't know which way was up. He saw complete and utter nothingness and a sudden rush of anger surged through him. He felt as though he had acid in his veins.A cry ripped through him that made the hobbits call out in fright and sleeping birds spring from their night-time roosts. He screamed until his lungs were empty and burning and then he blacked out.

Aragorn felt Legolas go limp in his arms and held him tighter, breathing deeply. He looked up at Gandalf with alarm, but the wizard was just as astonished as he was.

----------------------------

So, please R/R. I'll try to keep up with updates.


	19. Dark Stars

Soooo…ah-ha…ha…sigh I know, I deserve to be tarred and feathered for not updating in so long, and I wish I had a better excuse than "I wasn't in the mood," but…Legolas glares indignantly as he has been left in limbo for the past six months Sorry guys! I know it's been bad, but I plan on making it up to you all with a good chapter! Mithfalas is still gone How I miss him…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Problems Along The Way

Chapter 19

Dark Stars

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aragorn tried desperately to rouse Legolas. His breathing was raspy and uneven, and his eyes were rolled back into his head.

"Legolas! Wake up Legolas!" He shook the elf's limp body slightly. "What's wrong with him Gandalf?"

Gandalf didn't answer, but knelt down beside Aragorn and took Legolas' face in his hands. He tried to avoid pressing too hard on the various bruises and scratches that covered the elf's no longer flawless skin as he turned Legolas eyes toward him.

"Is he sick?" asked Pippin quietly from the tight bunch the hobbits had formed off to the side.

"Elves don't get sick, Pippin," Frodo answered, equally quiet, while staring ahead at the scene before him. "Not the way you're thinking, Pip."

Gandalf began to chant under his breath in a language Boromir didn't understand. He had an odd sense of foreboding as he stared at the pale elf on the ground before him. His skin, which had always seemed to have an odd iridescence to it, no longer glowed in the moonlight, but seemed to blend in with the dim surroundings. It looked more grey than white, and the man from Gondor suddenly had the urge to turn away, to leave the place entirely. He looked around at his companions to gauge there reactions to the appearance of the elf.

The hobbits were still huddled in their tight bunch, but the dwarf seemed ready for battle. He had his axe in hand and stood a good distance from where Aragorn was holding Legolas on the ground. /I'm not the only one who feels it then/ thought Boromir as he too took a step back.

Legolas had showed no change even as Gandalf stopped his chanting and studied the elf's face.

"Will he be alright, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, concern written on his face.

Gandalf seemed to be thinking hard as he considered the question and slowly shook his head. His heavy brows were furrowed and he placed a wizened hand on the elf's forehead.

Suddenly Legolas' eyes clenched shut and he began to convulse violently.

"Hold him!" Gandalf shouted, and Aragorn tightened his hold as much as he dared without hurting Legolas' injured ribs.

Legolas' eyes snapped open as he writhed, and Aragorn gasped at the sight. Instead of Legolas' regular piercing blue, his eyes were a eerie yellow in color, and the whites had turned to a sickly looking grey.

A feral cry ripped from Legolas' throat, and he struggled wildly to be free of the ranger's hold.

"Legolas, calm yourself mellonin--!" but before he could finish his sentence, Legolas raised an arm and took a swipe at the ranger's chest. Aragorn cried out in pain and released his hold on the elf. He clutched at his chest and was surprised to see blood spilling out of the gashes his friend had made there.

Legolas was crouched on the ground, round eyes staring at the bleeding ranger before him, teeth bared in an animal-like snarl, the claws that had elongated form his fingertips still dripping with blood as he dug them into the earth.

Boromir drew his sword, and Legolas' head snapped towards the broad shouldered man, catching a glimpse at the frightened bunch of hobbits gathered near him. He darted past Aragorn and Gandalf, kicking the legs out from beneath the ranger as he went, and lunged at the shaking little creatures.

The hobbits cried out in fright, and just as the elf was about to reach them, Boromir jumped in Legolas path and used the elf's own momentum to flip him over his head, rather than use the sword he had drawn in fright.

Legolas landed hard on his back and cried out in pain as his previous wounds re-opened and his ribs were cracked for a third time.

Gimli rushed the fallen elf with axe raised, but before he could reach him, he was tackled to the ground by Aragorn who cried out, "NO!" and attempted to wrestle the axe from the dwarf's grasp.

Seizing his chance, Legolas, one arm wrapped around his bleeding torso, leaped into the overhead trees and was gone.

"Are you mad!" Gimli cried, throwing the ranger off of his person, "I could have had him!"

"That's why I stopped you!" Aragorn cried as he got to his feet and dashed off in the direction Legolas had left in. "Legolas!"

"Aragorn, wait!" Gandalf cried, but the ranger didn't stop.

"What happened, Mithrandir?" asked Boromir, who did not yet sheath his sword. "why did he attack us?"

Gandalf turned to the man of Gondor slowly, and his expression was pained as he spoke. "It is the doom of elves," said Gandalf. "Legolas is turning in to an orc."

vvvvvvvvvv

Through the darkness, high in the Tower of Orthanc, Saruman sneered maliciously into the swirling black of the Palantir.

vvvvvvvvvv

Well, what do you think? Please R/R!


End file.
